Tales of an immortal being
by JXeleven
Summary: A bundle of stories about Merlin's life while he searches for the reincarnations of his friends. Mostly it will be based on myths and historical events. Read as he goes through history, seeing the past we only read about. new chapter: Closing this chapter
1. The dragon and the lake

_**A/N: Hi everyone. As I already explained in the summary am I about to start a serie of little stories about Merlin's life after the death of all the others (except Aithusa), while he waits for the others to be reborn. Most of it will be based on historical events and myths. **_

_**It will also be slightly based on one of my earlier stories called Coming back to where it once started, but can definitely be read separately from it. **_

_**The only thing you have to know for now is that Aithusa can change into a human form if she wants.**_

_**Please forgive me for any mistakes I make, English isn't the language I grew up with and I learned it in school and from the internet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **_

xxx

Merlin stared down into his drink, in his mind hoping that it would help him forget, but he knew it would never be possible. He sighed, again feeling as lonely as he had been for so many years, not that he had nobody, he had Aithusa. He grinned, even so she had the habit of disappearing. The same she was doing now, she loved to wander off too who knows where.

His own mind filling itself with thoughts of the events that had happened earlier that day. Twenty years ago he found Gwaine's soul, reborn in a new body, but... he didn't remember who he once had been or who Merlin was. It only took one glance to tell Merlin that it was not time yet for all of them to be together again.

Five days ago he felt how his friend was on his deathbed, his mind wanting to see him one last time before he would breathe his last breath. It was in his last moment in the world of the living that the former knight remembered who he once was and had starred with tear filled eyes at him, before the light disappeared from them.

It hadn't been the first time seeing one of his reincarnated friends die again, some remembered, some of them didn't. In his heart he hoped that it wouldn't be long before they would all come together again, as had been predicted.

He placed the glass against his lips, feeling the alcohol slide down his throat. The only thing he could do now was wait.

It were screams that shook him out of his thoughts and he jumped up when his instincts kicked in. The other men in the bar acted almost the same and it wasn't long before all of them stood outside, looking for what caused all the panic.

It was an older couple, standing in the middle of the village. The man stood almost frozen on his spot, starring forward with a frightened expression, while his wife on the other hand was in total panic, letting out loud sobs while her friends tried to calm her down. Eventually she stood up and pointed a quivering finger towards the large lake in the distance. 'Mo.. monster!' She shouted.

Merlin stiffened in shock. _'It couldn't be.' _He glanced once more at the panicked woman before turning on his heels and running towards the lake.

He was almost at the lake and past a few more trees before stopping when he heard movement. He turned around while he placed his hands in his sides and glared at the plants. 'Come out, I know that you're in there!'

The raven heard more movement and eventually a small blond haired girl appeared from the bushes, her whole body soaking wet while she shivered from the cold. She looked at him with a guilty expression and jumped from one leg to the other. 'It wasn't my fault...'

He rolled with his eyes and she blushed. 'What have you done now?'

She bit her lip. 'I only wanted to go for a little swim, I didn't think that anyone would notice, the lake is so large...'

'But they did.'

'Yeah they did.' She mumbled and turned her head away.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. 'I guess it can't be helped... let's leave before we draw any more attention to ourselves.'

She nodded and looked once more at the lake, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. 'Aithusa come with me!'

The dragon followed him, her eyes still resting on the large lake. 'Do you think they will remember seeing me in the lake?... I mean... it isn't everyday that you see a dragon swimming in a lake.'

Merlin laughed. 'They would probably say they saw a log or something... and otherwise you will be the monster of Loch Ness.'


	2. Big Feet

_**A/N: So the second chapter in this serie. I hope you liked the first one and enjoy this second story.**_

xxx

Merlin look irritated as he watched Athusia running after a little monkey... how did a monkey even end up in a forest in the united states?

He took a deep breath and placed his magic book next to him on the rock where he was currently sitting. He stood up and placed his hands in his side. 'Aithusa stop that!'

The white dragon didn't look at him, but replied. 'No! This is way to much fun!' She yelled.

'It's not really fair for him!'

She glared once at him, but chased the monkey further over the clearing. Merlin pitied the creature as he heard the monkey yell in panic. Sometimes he really hated the dragon's instincts. He lifted his arms up and spoke a few words. The little monkey screamed even louder when a bright blue light appeared around him. Aithusa stopped, looking startled at her pray and then glared at her master.

The little monkey grew for a few more seconds, before the light faded away and instead of the little monkey there stood a large, human looking creature. The creature froze for a moment, before turning around, facing the dragon, which was also rather stunned. The two of them locked eyes and after a few more seconds the creature suddenly ran off, taking a few large steps before disappearing in the woods which led to the valley.

'What have you done?' Aithusa yelled at him.

Merlin slowly rubbed his head. 'It was not really fair you know, I just wanted to give him a chance.'

The dragon pouted at him. 'But I wanted to eat him.'

'I guess you failed.'

Aithusa sighed and looked up at the sky. 'It's getting late, let's go home.'

The warlock nodded and quickly climbed on the dragon's back.

She looked once more at where the creature had disappeared and then glanced at her master. 'Do you think it's okay to let it roam free?

Merlin bit his lip, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to do it... but he then shrugged, it was just one creature right? He was sure no one would notice, the woods were large enough to hide a dragon, wouldn't that mean it could also hide such a creature? 'It will probably be fine.'

'If you say so... Have you seen how large it feet were?' She laughed. 'It would be hilarious if you had such large feet.'

He glared at her and took a deep breath. '_So_ hilarious... let's just go home.' The large dragon gave him a quick nod and jumped up, flying into the sky, while Merlin made them invisible for everyone else. They flew away into the opposite direction of where the creature had ran off to. Merlin looked once back, still a bit worried about the creature, but decided to let it rest.

They disappeared into the distance, but while they left the clearling they didn't hear the soft screams coming from the little village further down the hill.


	3. Robin Hood part 1

_**A/N: this chapter was meant to be the second story, but I was not really happy about it and changed it many, many times... So I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**_

_**This one will be different from the other two and in the future I will try to give you guys all different kind of genres.**_

xxx

Merlin wandered, his eyes set upon the thousands of leaves spread over the forest floor, his cape tightly placed around his slender shoulders. The cape was one of the last remaining things he still had from Camelot, magic was waved in it so the red fabric would never tear or get old. He shivered, it was way too cold for this time of year and even with his magic he wasn't able to protect himself completely against the cold weather. He looked up, searching for the sky between the branches, it wouldn't be long before snow would fall.

It was when he heard soft mumbling in the bushes that he narrowed his eyes, but his face was still hidden away in his cape so his pursuers wouldn't notice that he had noticed them, or at least he thought that it were pursuers. He could feel his magic right under his skin, preparing to defend him if needed.

He kept on walking, but was soon stopped when a large man walked from the bushes to the middle of the road, looking dangerously at him. The raven felt shivers run down his spine, the man was really impressive, maybe even more than Percival had been. The sound of footsteps was heard behind him and he knew he was cornered.

'Give us all of your gold!' The large man roared while he pointed his sword to the warlock.

Inside his head Merlin laughed, he could easily get rid of all the guys, but... he didn't want any trouble and it wasn't as if he had much money to begin with, or that he really needed it. So he just sighed and reached for the small pouch hanging at his belt. He showed it to the man while saying. 'This is all I have.'

The man stared confused at him and at the pouch that clearly didn't contain many coins. 'You must have more!'

The raven shook his head. 'I have no more.'

The robber and his friends looked at each other, before the man ordered them. 'Search him, he must have more.'

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, he wasn't going to allow that, not with his magic book and herbs in his bag. He was about to release his magic when he was stopped by another man's voice. 'Enough...' His heart skipped a beat and he slowly turned around facing the man. 'Can't you see how skinny he's? A nobleman would have more meat on his bones.' But Merlin didn't listen to the words, he stared at that familiar face.

'Oh, come on Robin. Do you really think that a commoner would be able to afford a cape like that?'

Merlin placed his hands in his side and looked hurt at the large man in front of him. 'I didn't steal it, my master gave it to me.' After speaking his last words a deep sadness spread over his mind, only the thought of Arthur made him long for those years.

'See, we should say that he's lucky to have a master like that.' Robin sighed and turned back to Merlin. 'I'm sorry for scaring you like that.' He winked the others that they should leave and turned once back at the warlock. 'Watch out for the sheriff's soldiers.'

The man wanted to walk away, but was stopped by Merlin's voice. 'Wait.'

'Yeah?'

He only called for him since he longed for some more time with the soul he once knew. 'Uhh... You're Robin Hood, aren't you?' The brunette nodded. 'I have heard about the things you do, the people love you.'

'I only do my duty to protect the people.'

Merlin smiled, he was as noble as ever, but at the same time he felt sadness rise in his heart. This wasn't the time for reunion, he shouldn't interfere... and he wouldn't. He could feel a tear roll over his cheek. 'Do your best... for the people.'

'I will.'

The raven gave him a sad smile. 'Than I will say goodbye...' He turned around and started to walk away.

Now it was Robin that stopped him. 'Wait... did we meet before... I mean, I have a feeling that I know you.'

Merlin turned away. 'Not in this lifetime...' Robin stared at him, as he walked further away from him. 'Goodbye...' He spoke his next words softer. 'Goodbye Lancelot, oh noblest knight of them all...' He felt another tear ran over his face when left the man behind. This was not the time for reunion, in this time Lancelot had his own mission, one that didn't involve magic.

He would be the people's hero, the legendary Robin Hood.


	4. Mona Lisa

_**A/N: so chapter 4, I hope you will like it. I'm not completely sure about this chapter, but I just wanted to write it. If anyone has any suggestions for future subject, please tell, I have some ideas, but more are always welcome. I already have in mind what I want to do with the next chapter and it will be somewhat darker, but for now enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin stared to the landscape in front of him, feeling the soft breeze against his skin and a smile appeared on his face. It had been a long time since he felt so peaceful... it was so peaceful...

'Merlin!'

His head shot up and he almost fell of the ledge he was sitting on. He groaned when he held himself up, trying not the think about what would have happened if he would have fallen and searched for the origin of the voice. The raven sighed when he recognized the man running towards him, a smile plastered on the man's face.

'Merlin.' The man said again and he stopped in front of the warlock. 'What a coincidence that I see you here.'

'As if, you knew I was coming here.' The man slowly rubbed through his dark brown hair, showing that he was indeed guilty. 'So what's it that you want?'

'Uhh... the same as I wanted last time...'

'No.' Merlin replied coldly and the brunette looked at him with begging eyes.

'Oh please-.'

The raven glared at him. 'Leo, I said that I didn't want it. I don't want any pictures of me, just in case someone will recognize me in the future.'

'I promise you that nobody will... Please, you will be my masterpiece!' Merlin lifted his eyebrow, Leo had been begging him for at least two months now and he was sure that even before the man was eyeing him.

Merlin took a deep breath before he gave up. 'Fine... but hurry!'

Pure amazement spread over the man's face and he almost jumped up and down in excitement. 'Really?!' Leo almost shouted and the warlock slowly nodded. The brunette suddenly ran off, looking once back at Merlin before he turned around the corner and shouted. 'Stay there! I will be right back.'

Merlin looked amused as the man ran away, he hadn't seen such excitement in years, it may be what drew him towards the man.

Around 15 minutes later Leo came back, arms filled with pencils, paint and what more. He carefully placed them on the ground and moved to the raven. 'Ehhh... so can you sit down on that ledge.. yeah, you look incredible against the background!' The artist now even more exited pushed him down and turned back to set everything up.

The raven turned once back to look at the landscape behind him, it was indeed really beautiful and somewhere he was excited that it would be on the same portrait as he would be on.

'Sit still!' Leo yelled and Merlin immediately turned back, looking at how the man started drawing him and he just gave him a soft smile.

Two hours later Merlin was still posing and he was now questioning why he allowed the other to draw him? He glanced once up, seeing how the sun began to set and knew it would be a long... long day.

xxx

Merlin stood in the doorway, looking at his old friend's back... fine he, the almighty Emrys was older, but he didn't age so it didn't count. He slowly lowered his bag and placed it against the side of the door and walked inside, causing the old man to look up. When he recognized the warlock a warm smile spread over his face. 'Welcome back.'

'Thanks.' The raven replied softly, it had been more than 20 years since they saw each other for the last time and he threw his arms around his friend. 'You look old.'

He laughed. 'And you look still the same as back then... I missed you.'

'And I missed you too, Leo.' Merlin said gently and they sat down, Leo's old bones didn't allow him to stand for too long. The warlock looked from his old friend to the man's work, it looked even more amazing then he remembered.

Leo noticed how the man's interest lay with his work and he pointed at a painting across the room, a white cloth placed over it. 'Look at that one.' Merlin looked confused at him, but Leo signed to him that he had to take a look.

He walked to the painting and slowly lifted the cloth of it. He looked amazed at the portrait that appeared when he lifted the fabric, it was beautiful. 'I... Incredible...' He turned back to his older friend. 'Who is this?' He didn't recognize the woman on the painting, still there was something familiar about her... he just couldn't place it.

The older man's eyes started to shine, before he replied. 'You don't see it?' Merlin slowly shook his head, not sure where this was going too. 'Look closer.'

The warlock narrowed his eyes and kneeled down to look better at it. In front stood a woman, her gentle smile touched him... and the background, a beautiful landscape that... His eyes widened and his head snapped around. 'You didn't!' The man's face almost split in two when a smile spread over it. 'A woman?... You made me a woman!'

'I promised you that no one would recognize you.'

Merlin threw his arms in the air, but still an smile was plastered on his face, somehow it was kind of amusing. 'As you promised me, you're greatest artist ever.'

'I'm not so sure about that... it's nice, but still...'

The raven glanced confused at him, it was beautiful! 'So what do you call it?'

Leo looked up, staring at him with his old gentle eyes. 'The Mona Lisa.'

xxx

_**A/N: I just had to do this one, I wanted to do something with it ever since I read that some people say that she (the Mona Lisa) is probably a he. **_


	5. Battlefield

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so the next chapter, hope all of you will like it. So please let me know what you think. And as I said a somewhat darker chapter, the next one won't be dark. So enjoy.**_

xxx

Merlin stared, his eyes set upon the battlefield in front of him, hearing the sound of bullets, the sound of explosions, the sound of pain filled cries... Every second that past more men were killed, their souls lost forever...

He didn't even knew why he was here, why he always went to where the fights where... maybe in his heart he wanted to prevent the killings, but he knew he wasn't allowed to interfere, no... not yet, not without Arthur.

Still that didn't stop him, he healed the dying men that he found lying on the blood stained battlefield, not caring which side they were on, just wanting to give them back their lives. And so he was doing now, starring at the man lying in front of him, his hands covered in the man's blood, but a smile on his face, knowing this wasn't the man's last day, that he had stopped fate for taking the man's life.

He sighed feeling his tired bones and settled himself down against a small wall. He didn't care for the bullets that he heard flying on the other side of the wall, they wouldn't hit him, he wouldn't die, his magic prevented it.

The warlock reached for the little water he still had left, feeling the wonderful cold liquid slide down his throat. He sighed in relieve and he felt his eyes slowly closing themselves, he hadn't realised how tired he was.

It was the sound of someone jumping on the wall that shook him up, a large body falling on top of him. He let out a startled cry and the other man, who had finally noticed that he landed on someone, turned around and their eyes met. He saw fear in the man's eyes, stripes of blood on his cheeks and in his brown hair and his cloths torn in many places.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock and he half jumped, half fell of Merlin, crawling away from the raven. Both stared at each other, not knowing what to do and it was the brunette that first moved. The man remembering what he was here for sat up, he was at war, he had to kill the enemy, he held the gun in his hand and pointed it at the raven. 'Which side are you on?!'

Merlin smiled at him. 'Calm down...' He eyed the large man's cloths, which were totally ruined, he wasn't able to tell on which side the brunette belonged. 'I could ask you the same.' The man glanced quickly down and noticed his cloths before turning back to Merlin.

'Uhh...' The man let out a deep breath and relaxed somewhat, seeing that Merlin wasn't trying to kill him. '... It's all a wicked world...' He mumbled to himself.

The warlock narrowed his eyes by that sentence, a soldier that didn't want to fight the war... it wasn't really surprising. Many men had no choice and were forced to fight for their country, to give their lives for the ones they loved. It was always the same, now and back then. 'What's your name?' He asked, wanting to know the name that came with that soul... that familiar soul.

The other grinned, probably smiling for the first time in many days. 'Peter.' He crawled forward and held out his hand, which Merlin quickly took. 'My name is Peter...'

'Mine is Will.'

The brunette then narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to his face. 'Really?...'

Merlin stared confused at him. 'Uhh... yeah.' He asked, but in his mind he went crazy. did he remember? Did he know?

Peter took a deep breath and opened his mouth to comment, but was stopped when a bullet flew over the wall, shocking both men. Peter turned around, his instincts kicking in and he tightened the grip on his gun. He looked once sad at the warlock before speaking. 'Seems that our reunion was a short one.'

_'Wait, reunion?!'_ He quickly grabbed the brunette's hand. 'You mean?...'

Peter gave him a gentle smile. 'Yes Merlin, I remember.'

A tear ran over the raven's cheek, how he wanted his lost friend to stay with him. He didn't want the other to leave, not again, he didn't want to be alone. 'Percival, please stay... don't leave... please.'

Percival turned back and kneeled down again, his large hand brushing Merlin's tears away. 'Still as emotional as ever... we both know it's not time yet, I wish for it, but we both know.'

'Don't go... you will die.' He begged one last time, knowing it was futile.

'I know, but with me many others will share the same fate. I promise you that we will meet again, in another time.' It where his last words, before he took off.

Merlin stared as he saw the large knights disappear to the other side of the wall. The warlock then stared forward, more tears running over his face, knowing that everything the knight said was true, but why couldn't fate gave him some peace, let him stay one lifetime with his friends, not mere minutes.

He slowly stood up, heading away from the battlefield, towards the peaceful woods. He didn't have the strength in his heart to turn around, looking if his friend was still breathing. He was too scared for what he could see.

That was the last time he saw Percival in that life, he didn't even know if the brunette died in the war, if he survived and lived a long and happy life. He would never know the answer on that question. It was fate that separated them again.

Oh, how he hated fate for the life that it had given him, a immortal life, doomed to lose the people he loved over and over again. His heart hoping that it would all soon come to an end, but his mind knowing that that would probably not happen.


	6. Roswell

_**A/N: Hello guys and girls, so the next chapter. I'm not so fond of this one, but I hope you guys still like it. and also if you have some ideas for new chapter, then please tell me. I still some ideas, but the more the better. Enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin glared at the map he held in his hands, he was terrible at reading maps... especially on Aithusa's back, the wind almost blowing it out of his cold hands.

Aithusa then turned irritated around and shouted. 'Which way?'

He let out a sigh, the sound losing itself in the wind. He wasn't really sure when to go right, now or... in a few miles. His left eye started to twitch, he gave up. 'Just go right.'

She didn't reply, but just turned, her long wings changing directions. At the same time she lowered her head, looking at the new precious treasure she held in her claws. She gave the treasure a gentle smile, before turning her head back up.

The warlock just rolled with his eyes, he couldn't believe they traveled all that way for a piece of metal... not that he would admit it to the dragon, she would only get angry, telling him that it wasn't just some metal, it was her metal, her treasure. She loved everything that sparkled in the sunlight, in the past she tried to collect silver and gold, but people kept stealing her treasure. Merlin grinned, the looks on their faces when they realised that it was a dragon's treasure they tried to steal.

Without warning the dragon let out a surprised shout and she instinctively lay her wings against her white body, causing both of them to drop to the ground beneath them. He quickly casted a spell so that they wouldn't fall to their deaths and they softly landed on the ground. Merlin immediately jumped up, not caring for the sand and mud on his trousers and ran to her head, scared that something was wrong with her.

'Aithusa!'

First she stared startled forward, her eyes wide with shock. eventually she shook her head and turned to look at her master. 'Merlin?... I...'

He softly patted her nose, relieved that she was fine. 'I'm glad that you're fine.'

The dragon's expression then turned to concern and she pushed her nose further into his hand. 'Are you okay?'

'Don't worry about me.'

She let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm glad, then we're all...' Her eyes widened themselves in shock and her head snapped around, staring at her precious treasure, completely ruined, broken in multiple pieces. She let out a soft hurt noise and placed her head on the ground, she was clearly not happy.

The warlock rubbed his head and looked from the dragon to her treasure. 'Uhh... do you want me to repair it with magic.'

He felt shivers run over his spine when she glared at him. 'Of course not, I don't want a treasure that is repaired, it's just worthless now.'

'... If you say so.' He placed his hand on her side. 'Shall we go again?'

She stared in the distance and then gave him a quick nod. 'Yeah, I hear people, so let's leave.' He quickly climbed on her back and she jumped up, while he placed a hiding spell over them.

They flew off, while the sound of cars could be heard, Merlin glanced down at the machines, he hated them, he couldn't believe that humans liked them more then horses. His eyes then set themselves on a group of houses, he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus them on the sign next to the road, he couldn't read the name written on it.. 'Aithusa, can you see what the name of that town is?'

She turned her head to look and then turned back to Merlin. 'Not sure, I think the name is Roswall... does that sounds right?'

'Uhh...' Merlin replied when he looked at the map he had grabbed again. He had absolutely no idea where they were, so let's change subjects. 'What exactly happened, you normally fly fantastic.'

She let out a deep low growl. 'I'm not sure myself, one second I was flying peacefully then something fast flew past me.'

The warlock looked surprised at her, what humans didn't invent, first those cars and now... what did they call them again?... planes, yeah planes. 'So what did it look like?'

'Like... like I flying saucer... does that sounds strange?'

Merlin laughed. 'Yeah, that sounds strange. Come on, let's just find the way home.' She slowly nodded and flew off into the distance, leaving her treasure behind, but as they disappeared they didn't hear the commotion that started around her precious treasure.


	7. Pisa

_**A/N: Not so fond of this chapter.. I have to say I'm quite busy on the moment and don't have the time I want to write my stories. At the same time I hope you forgive me from making mistakes, English isn't my first language. But I still hope you enjoy the story and look forward to the next one. **_

xxx

'Come one, come on!' He heard Aithusa shout and he sighed. 'I want to see it!'

'Yeah, I'm coming!' He shouted back. He looked at the little blond girl while she ran forward and he mumbled to himself. 'It isn't like the building will walk away.'

He stopped next to the dragon girl and stared from her to the building she was looking at. Aithusa in all her excitement jumped up an down, a big smile spread over her face. He grinned, he loved it when she enjoyed herself, even when they had to travel all the way to Italy for her to get this exited. His attention turned back to the building, he didn't understand why she was so exited about seeing a tower, especially since it wasn't finished yet.

They stayed there for the whole afternoon, the dragon staring exited at how the building was build, stone by stone... it was probably why he fell asleep. The sun had already set when Aithusa shook him awake, telling him that she was hungry.

They stayed in Italy for about a month, seeing everything they should see in the country. But now it was time to leave and Merlin couldn't help, but noticed how nervous the white dragon became. So later that evening he gave up and sat down next to her. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

She blushed at him. 'Uhh... Can we... Can I... I want to see the tower again, the one in Pisa!' She mumbled to him, her eyes growing wider as she looked at him with begging eyes. 'Oh, please.'

He rolled with his eyes, he didn't understand why she was so nervous about asking it. Okay, he understood, he had said he found it a waist of time to see that building, but still. 'You better could have asked it yesterday.' She pouted at him. 'Fine, we can change our plans, but now we have to unpack everything again.' Not that he really cared about that.

'We can just go tonight, it is on our way.'

As if he could deny her anything, he pulled her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Then let's hurry.' She gave him one last smile, before she ran outside and he slowly followed her, on the way grabbing their luggage. Outside he saw that she already turned back into her dragon form and soon they where in the air.

A few hours later they reached the tower, the sun was already down, but at the same time the tower stood mighty against the sky behind it, he had to admit he was impressed by the sight.

Aithusa herself jumped exited around and he realised that jumping around in her dragon form was definitely way to dangerous, but before he could say anything his eyes stared in horror as she almost fell against the Cathedral. 'Aithusa, look out!' He screamed in panic, she turned around to look at him, barely missing the mighty building.

She stumbled away from the Cathedral, but while she was doing that she wasn't able to hold her balance. The white dragon let out a loud scream and fell against the tower, a loud crack spread through the air before she crawled back to him, her face showing pure panic. 'I... I'm sorry.' She sobbed.

He tried to calm her down by patting her on the side. 'It's alright, no one will notice.'

She looked at him, while tears slowly streamed over her face and then turned back to face the tower. 'It... it seems to be a bit... tilted.' She admitted and he couldn't deny that one when he followed her gaze to the tower.

He was snapped up from his thoughts when he heard people, they must have been drawn by all the noise Aithusa made. He quickly climbed on her back. 'It will all be fine, let's go before anyone sees you.'

She didn't reply, but flew away, her eyes set on the damaged building, even long after it was out of their sight. He sighed and brushed her back, it would be a long while before she would be over it.


	8. Robin Hood part 2

_**A/N: Hi everybody. So the next chapter and also a rather long one, I was inspired :D. Next week I will try to get a couple of chapters up since my holiday will start tomorrow. **_

_**I really wanted to do another chapter of Robin Hood, I was not happy with the last one and in my mind I wanted it to be longer. So here it's, the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy it and please tell me what you think... Oh and if you have suggestions for a story then please tell me. **_

xxx

Merlin sighed, his thoughts still by the events that had happened just hours before, he couldn't believe that he met Lancelot again, the noblest knight of them all. A tear ran over his cheek, he longed so much for some more time with his friend.

As he walked his feet dragged him to a city, here he stared absentmindedly at the children running around the market. His eyes set themselves on his cape, the red fabric as bright as it once had been... maybe he should buy a new one.

Soon enough he found a dark green almost black cape, not the best quality but he knew how to change that. He handed the woman a few coins and replaced his fire red cape with the green one. As he now had the red cape in his hands he stared nervously at it before putting it in his bag, he couldn't part with it, not yet at least, he didn't want to lose even more from Camelot than he already had.

He settled himself down on a little wall and looked around, his eyes setting themselves on the children again. At least ten minutes had past when he heard a loud squeal and his head snapped around to face the sound, but before he was able to see anything his face was pressed against a woman's chest, two gentle arms wrapped around his body.

He pushed her in shock away, his magic immediately drifting to the surface, ready to attack if needed. The warlock gasped and his eyes shot to the woman, when he saw her kind face he froze. He would recognize her anywhere. 'Gwen?' He whispered.

The once and future queen stood before him, tears streaming over her face, but at the same time her eyes shined with pure joy. After hearing his whisper the smile on her face grew even wider and she threw herself against him again. 'Merlin!'

That one word made the raven gasped in surprise. 'You remember?'

She pushed herself away from him so she could look in his eyes. 'Of course I remember, how could I ever forget you.' Merlin grinned at her, she was one of the few that remembered him, most just looked at him, thinking he looked familiar, but they didn't give him a second thought. 'And you remember me!'

'No, I didn't.' She frowned at him and he sighed at her. 'Gwen, I... you know what I can do with _magic_?' The last he whispered to her, not wanting other people to hear and she nodded at him as a reply. '... I never died.'

The once and future queen gasped in shock. 'What, you lived for-.' He surprised the woman by placing his hand on her lips, she was shouting and it wasn't as if he wanted everyone to know. She finished her words while whispering. 'You have lived for a few centuries?!' He gave her a quick nod. 'But... that's just...' She sat down next to him looking stunned in his eyes.

'So what are you called now?' He asked her, curious about her new name.

The queen blinked once at him, her mind was probably back at Camelot and not in the here and now. 'Marian... they call me Marian.' After speaking those words her eyes lit up. 'Lancelot is also here!'

'I know.'

'You know?'

'Yes, I met him on my way here.' He grinned. 'Once the noblest knight of them all and now the hero of the people, his heart is pure.' The raven looked curious at his friend. 'So... do the two of you have contact?'

Gwen's cheeks turned bright red and she turned her eyes away. 'Uhh... yeah, kind off.'

'I'm glad.' He replied in a soft voice.

'Thank you.' She whispered to him and leaned against him while he placed his arm around her shoulder, he missed their talks, she was the only one that fully understood him.

But their peace didn't last long. Under loud tumult horses rode towards the market, one of the men dragging another one roughly forward. He heard Gwen gasped next to him and he stared frozen at the small, hurt figure coming towards them. The once and future queen grabbed his hand and squeezed in it, the warlock glanced quickly at her, seeing a tear rolling down her cheek while she whispered. 'Lancelot.'

He could only stare as Robin was dragged towards the other side of the market, towards a guillotine. The two of them quickly followed the group, staring as a man dressed in pitch black dragged their friend to his death.

'Who is he?' He whispered to Gwen.

'The sheriff.' She said with a small voice, her fear filled eyes stared at Robin.

The sheriff looked with a smirk at the villagers that had gathered. 'People!' He said with a loud and mighty voice. 'Today we have captured the thief Robin Hood.' Soft murmuring spread over the people, but with one hand of their sheriff they all fell silent again, fearing what he could do. 'He's hereby sentenced to death.' Were his only words, not giving Robin a fair trial and he signed to his men, who immediately grabbed the archer, pulling him towards his death.

Merlin felt how Gwen shivered next to him and he looked at her pleading eyes, her eyes filled with tears. 'Please... please save him.' She begged him.

Only by her words he already understood the love she felt for the other, her pleading eyes telling him that she would rather die with him than to live a lonely and meaningless life.

The warlock took a deep breath before he walked forward, leaving Gwen frozen behind. He made his way towards the guillotine, eyeing the sheriff as he made his way up the stage.

The men, who had till then only eyes for the outlaw, turned to face him, confusion spread over their faces. The raven stopped in the middle of the stage, waiting for the sheriff to finally notice him and when the wicked man eventually did, they just stared at each other. The villagers totally silent, seeing the power struggle that started in front of them, hoping that the stranger would save their hero.

It was the sheriff that finally broke the silence. 'Get off the stage.' Merlin didn't move. 'Didn't you hear me?!' The man now shouted in anger and the warlock still didn't reply. The sheriff took deep angry breaths and turned back to his men. 'Get him, it seems he wants to share the same fate as the outlaw.' The men did what their mastered ordered them and closed the distance between them and the warlock.

But they weren't prepared for what was about to happen next. With a small hand movement the guards were thrown of the stage, clearing the way towards Robin, the sheriff and the few guards that were still left. He heard the people gasped in shock and they backed away from the podium, afraid of what the stranger would do, but he ignored them, his eyes set on his friend and the wicked man.

'What... what are you?' The sheriff asked totally shocked.

At the same time Robin said in a small voice. '...You?'

The warlock gave his old friend a soft smile before turning his attention to the evil sheriff. 'What do you think you're doing?' The sheriff stared stunned at him. 'The man that you have sentenced to death does the job you're supposed to do, he protects the people!'

The man blinked a few times before he got the courage again to answer. 'And... and what will you do about it? Even when you're a sorcerer doesn't mean you can defeat all of us.' His courage was back together with the smirk on his face and he pointed at his men.

Merlin looked amused at the man, did he really think he was stronger than him, a legend? 'I have always fought for what I thought was right, as will I do now.' He looked once at the people. 'You're a tyrant, I will not allow you to hurt them any more... and even when that wasn't the case then I would still protect my friends.' He smiled at Robin as the man himself looked confused at the raven.

'You... you can't do that! You're still a subject of this kingdom, that means you have to listen to me!'

'I only listen to my king.' Was Merlin's only reply.

The sheriff placed his hands in his sides. 'As far as I know the king is still in the holy land, that means you have to listen to those who rule in his place!'

The raven softly shook his head. 'With my king I didn't mean the mighty Lionheart, the only king I will ever serve is King Arthur.'

The people started to murmur again. The sheriff stared angry from them to his opponent. 'He's only a myth, together with his little sorcerer.'

Merlin laughed, if he only knew. He stared to walk forward while he pointed his hand towards the wicked man, the guards, as terrified as they were, fled of the stage. Merlin only spoke one soft word and the sheriff immediately screamed in pure fear, feeling the power of magic rushing through his body, his face distorted in pain. After a few long seconds he released the man and the sheriff sank to the ground, staring at him in pure terror.

The warlock walked past him and towards his friend, hoping he hadn't terrified the man, but instead of fear he only saw surprise in those eyes. He quickly released the man and Robin got to his feet, standing a bit unsteady on them. Robin's eyes were set upon the raven's. 'Are you... are you king Arthur's sorcerer, Merlin?' The warlock didn't answer, he saw in Lancelot's eyes that he already knew the answer.

'I will leave the sheriff to your judgment.' He turned his head to the crowd. 'Gwen?' He held out his hand, asking the woman to come to the stage. She nervously walked forward, the people staring confused, as they knew her under another name.

She quickly climbed on the stage and he placed his arms around her while he whispered in her ear. 'Goodbye Gwen, I did what you asked me to do... but this is your story, yours and Lancelot's. My place is somewhere else.' He felt a tear ran over his face. 'Goodbye my friend.' Before she could reply he pushed her towards Lancelot. 'Oh noblest knight of them all look after these people... this time it will be your story, create a happy end for the both of you.'

With those last words he smiled through his tears at the stunned couple. He spoke quick words and disappeared from the stage, fleeing away, before his heart would force him to turn back to them. His mind deciding that he would never go back to that place again, but his heart pleading to go back, to not be lonely again.

But fate didn't place him in this story, he had to go, he had to travel those lonely roads again. His story would come again, once, but not yet. This story was for Robin Hood and Lady Marian.


	9. Modern devices

_**A/N: Just a small thing I wanted to do, nothing special, just for fun. Enjoy. **_

xxx

The warlock let out a loud frustrated shout while he glared at the little device in his hands, he wanted to throw it away, but he knew that if he did that then Aithusa would kill him. The raven placed the object somewhat harder then he wanted on the table and stormed away, too frustrated to look one more second at that devilish device.

But on his way out of the house he walked into Aithusa. The little dragon girl looked at him and he saw the question that lay on her mind. 'So did you figure it out?'

It was as if something snapped in his head, he didn't even want to think about that piece of plastic and anger started rising in his mind. It was even more annoying than Arthur had been... and that said a lot. 'No.' Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

'Do you want me to teach it to you?' She asked kindly.

'No.' He hissed to her and she blinked a bit hurt at him. He sighed, he didn't meant to hurt her, but he just couldn't understand how anyone could use something like that. 'I'm sorry... but something like that won't last...' The last he tried to explain to her, but he had to say, if you know how it works than it probably would be a piece of genius.

She lifted her eyebrow. 'As if you believe that yourself.' He just laughed at her. 'So do you now want me to teach you?'

He glared at her and crossed his arms, but gave her a quick nod. Her eyes started to shine and she ran to the living room. The warlock followed her and sat down at the table. 'So... explain.'

Aithusa grabbed the little device from the table and held it up in front of him. 'Okay, first you push this button.' She started to explain it to him. He started intense at her, trying to keep up with her fast words. How was she even able to understand something like this, she was almost as old as he and he just couldn't figure it out on his own.

At the end of the explanation she handed him the device. 'So do you think you know how it works.' He gave her an unsure nod and she stared for a moment at him before she replied. 'Than try it next time you need me, it's not like you can shout to the skies to call me, everyone will think that you're crazy... okay, you are crazy,' Merlin glared at her, but she ignored him. 'but people don't need to know that.'

'Thanks.' He mumbled to her and she just smiled at him.

'Then I'm going out.' The little dragon jumped up and waved once goodbye before she rushed away, leaving the warlock alone behind.

He sighed and looked at the small device in his hand. Guess he just had to get used to those new machines. With the raven's other hand he reached to the small buttons on the device, maybe he would give contacting Aithusa a try. He followed her instructions and waited for her to react to his call, he couldn't believe he was actually calling her, instead of shouting the dragon language towards the skies. A smile spread over his face when he heard the first beeps of the little machine, he was calling her with his _mobile phone_.


	10. A merry Christmas

_**A/N: Hi everyone, a late Christmas story (or at least for my country, I don't know how it's in other countries). I can't believe that this is already the 10th chapter, but I still have a lot of stories I want to write for the future.**_

_**I wish everyone a merry Christmas and I hope you will enjoy this story.**_

xxx

Merlin held his eyes tightly closed, cold snow and a harsh wind were brushing against his pale white skin. He never was really fond of the winter and definitely when he had to ride on a dragon's back. Which to his irritation he was doing now.

He silently cursed, the words disappearing into the raging wind, he wasn't even able to see Aithusa's head. In his mind he spoke to her._ 'Can you see anything?'_ He was worried, it wouldn't be the first time she would fly against something... the last time he almost broke his arm.

It took her a while to answer, but when she did she sounded unsure. _'… A bit, probably more then you.'_ The raven rolled his eyes, guess he just had to take some risk in life.

The snow settled down a bit, allowing them to see a bit more of their surroundings... not that it was much as they were high into the sky, but at least he could see her head now.

They flew further for a few more minutes, but without warning the dragon let out a loud shout while she was trying to stop herself. But as she stopped in mid air the warlock shot forward, over Aithusa's head into the snow filled sky before them.

But what happened next wasn't his death fall, instead his body collided with someone else's. He lay upon the other for a few more seconds, too shocked to move, before he tilted his head upwards, facing an old man.

Both blinked at each other, before the man broke their silence. 'Are you okay?'

Merlin gave him a confused nod. 'Uhh... yeah.' He quickly pushed himself away from the older man when he noticed that he was still laying on top of the other. 'I'm sorry.' His cheeks burned bright red and he turned his head quickly around, seeing how he sat in a... in a sled... wait, had they been really that close to the ground?

In his mind he heard a panicked Aithusa._ 'Merlin, Merlin where are you?!' _

_'I'm fine Aithusa... I am... on a sled.' _

_'...A sled?' _

A smile spread over his face. _'I couldn't believe it myself.' _

He turned back to the older man, seeing now that he was completely clothed in red, while he wore a large white beard on his face. 'I am... I am sorry for what happened... I'm Merlin.'

'I know.' The older man sat with a smile on his face. 'And Aithusa is also very close.'

The raven blinked in surprise, how did he knew about him and probably even more important about the white dragon, but at the same time he thought that he wasn't scared of the man, the man had no evil inside of him.

'Yes I know about her... both of you are on my list.' The man let out a loud laugh. 'But I can say that you both have been good so far.' He turned around and searched for something in a sack behind him. He led out a loud 'Hohoho.' When he pulled something out of it and faced the warlock again with two presents in his hands. A small dark blue box he gave to the raven. 'This one is for you.'

'Uhh... thank you.' He blinked at the little box in his hand, why did he get this?

But before he could ask his question the old man smiled once more at him before pushing a larger pink present in his arms. 'And this one is for Aithusa. Now it's time for you to go again, I still have many people to visit and there isn't much time.' With both his arms the older man pushed Merlin to the side of the sled, they faced each other once more before the man spoke with a warm and kind voice. 'Don't worry, your dragon Is just below us.' With that said he pushed the warlock over the edge, immediately he felt Aithusa's hard skin under him.

_'Merlin?!' _A surprised Aithusa asked.

_'Yeah, it's me... I got a present for you.' _Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth for now.

The white dragon fell silent, but at the same time he felt excitement rise in her mind, he knew how she loved presents._ '… Really?' _

'Yeah.'

As they flew further he stared once back, but he wasn't able to see the sled anymore, not that he really was that surprised about it. He turned back to the presents and quickly placed the pink box between his legs so he couldn't lose it, Aithusa would kill him if that would happen. His attention then turned back to his own present, he quickly unwrapped it.

Merlin stared stunned at the present he got, he wasn't really sure what it was, it seems like it was a... mirror. He stared confused at the item and the box until suddenly he noticed a little letter hidden under the mirror. He quickly folded it open and he held on tight so it wouldn't fly away.

_Dear Merlin, _

_As much as I know you long for only one thing, I cannot give that to you. One day your wish will come true, but you just need some more patience. _

_Still I hope you can enjoy my little present. The mirror in the box is a memory mirror. This mirror will show you your memories, as old as those might be, so you can never forget the faces that come with those most precious memories. _

_A merry Christmas. _

_Santa Claus _

A tear ran over his cheek, this mirror may be the most precious gift he ever got. Years he feared that he would forget his friends faces, it had been so many years, but now... he didn't had to fear that anymore. This year he would hold his friends closer to him than he had been able in so many years, tonight he wouldn't long for them as much as he used to.

xxx

_**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys their Christmas with the ones they love. And even when they are far away never forget to keep them in your heart. A merry Christmas to all of you. **_


	11. Sentenced for my magic

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. I wasn't really sure if I would make this one, it just jumped into my head, so please tell me what you think of it. **_

_**Pfff… I haven't seen the last few episodes yet, I guess I'm just afraid that it will all end… I don't want Merlin to end, I love the show. **_

_**But besides that enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Merlin stared at the little girl at his feet, her eyes broken as she held the bottom of his trousers tightly in her small hands. She couldn't be more then ten years old, maybe eight. He felt tears form themselves in the corner of his eyes at the sight of big tears rolling down the little girl's cheek. Her cloths torn and the skin upon her small body filled with burns. '… please…' It was nothing more then a whisper, but enough to break that last bit of doubt in his mind. He quickly took the girl in his arms, pressing the little black haired girl gently against his chest.

The warlock leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead, he smiled as he heard her giggle, probably the first time in many days. He looked once back at Aithusa, who till them just stood frozen behind him and winked at her. 'Let's go back.' She gave him a quick nod as she kept her eyes upon the little girl in Merlin's arms.

Merlin started to walk back to the little house he and Aithusa had lived in for the last couple of years, his eyes never leaving the child's small face. She eventually fell asleep too exhausted to keep her eyes open a second longer.

As soon as they reached their home, Merlin laid the little girl gently in his bed, making sure she was warm enough, he was sure she didn't had a good night rest in a long time and answers to his questions would just have to wait a few more hours.

'Is she?...'

He slowly turned around when he head Aithusa's scared voice, he sighed and let the dragon girl out of the small bedroom. 'Yes.'

'But...' She fell silent again, a tear rolling over her cheek. '… She's hurt... do you think she remember us?'

His head turned around, facing the room he knew the black haired girl was in. 'We will have to wait till she wakes up to hear her story.' He let out a deep sigh. 'And no, I don't think she knows who we are, her instincts may have driven her to us.'

'I guess so.' Aithusa said as she bit the bottom of her lip.

xxx

Alesea moved a little, feeling the warmth of the blankets around her body, at the same time she realised this she shot up, her mind filled with panic. How did she get here, did they mean her harm? The memories of the past few days came rushing back into her mind. The girl's breathing went faster as she stood up, her eyes narrowing themselves when she heard soft voices on the other side of the wall.

The girl silently walked to the door, listening to the voices on the other side.

'… village tomorrow.' He heard a man say, his voice sounding as if he was in deep thought.

'I understand... but do you think we have to move from here?' A girl's voice answered.

'… I need to hear her story before making that choice, but we can handle th-.' His voice suddenly stopped and she pressed her head against the door, making sure their next words weren't whispers.

But instead of the whispering she expected, the door swung open, causing her to fall inside the living room. She yelled in shock as she hit the ground and immediately jumped up, fearing what the two of them would do to her.

Alesea looked at the man, confusion spreading through her mind as she saw his face change from a smile to concern. 'Who are you?' She asked with an unsure voice, her hands tightening themselves into little fists.

The raven haired man held out his hand, while another smile appeared on his face. She stared at him, it felt as if she knew him, but she was sure they had never met before. The woman on the other hand may also feel familiar, but it was more like a motherly concern she felt for the girl… which was strange as the girl must be at least seven years older.

'I'm Merlin and she's Aithusa... come sit down and have some tea.' She blinked at him before her eyes shifted themselves to the table. She jumped nervously from on leg to the other, she wasn't sure what to do now... but something inside her told her it was safe, she could trust them.

The black haired girl gulped, but sat down at the table. As he handed her a cup she noticed how thirsty she was. Alesea quickly drank the liquid and smiled at Merlin. 'Thank you.' She whispered to him, feeling her cheeks turn red.

'It's fine.' The man and the girl looked at each other before he asked. 'So what happened to you?'

She looked down as she rubbed her arms, she didn't want to remember the pain she had been in… but they took care of her, she had to tell them the truth, even when that meant they would chase her out of their home, again. 'I… please don't be angry at me for what I will tell you.' She backed away as she felt him taking her hand in his, but he didn't let go, he just held her in a warm tight hold.

'Don't be afraid.'

She slowly nodded. 'Uhh… I… I was sentenced to death because I have magic.' She squeezed her eyes tight, afraid of what Merlin would do.

But the only reaction she got was the man's hand tightening itself slightly more around her little hand and she slowly opened her eyes, expecting Merlin's face to be filled with anger, but instead it was gentle. 'It's fine.'

Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked at him, the gentle look in his eyes as he slowly started to rub the back of her hand. 'Why?' Alesea asked, they didn't have to accept her, she was nothing more then a monster.

He didn't answer her, instead he started to speak soft words, words that sounded so familiar in her ears. Without any warning her skin started to shine a bright blue, a warm energy spread through her body, it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt.

As it disappeared she finally understood what had happened, the man before her had magic, he was the same as her… she wasn't alone. Before she even thought about it she threw herself against his chest, seeking the Merlin's warmth.

In response Merlin placed his arms around her, giving her the comfort she so desperately wanted. 'Do you have a home to go to?' He asked her and she looked shocked up. Eyeing those bright blue eyes as she shook her head. 'Than… do you want to become my apprentice?'

Her eyes widened themselves and she gasped. 'What!' She said in surprise, but at the same time a big smile spread over her face. 'Yes, yes, teach me everything you know!' She planted herself again against his chest._ 'I have a home again.' _

As she leaned into his arms she didn't hear his whisper above her sobs. '…Morgana.'

xxx

He smiled as he saw the teenage girl run over the clearing, her eyes shining and her long black hair dancing after her. She let her magic free, the mix of green and gold flowing around her, spreading over the grass as a magical ocean, it was beautiful.

Merlin enjoyed watching her like this, this was what she could have become, if he hadn't made those terrible mistakes all those years ago. The moment he had seen that little girl at his feet, he had made a promise to himself, to not fail her again.

He would protect her, protect her against others… and most importantly, protect her from herself, for the woman she could become. This time he would help her grow into the powerful and kind woman he knew she could be… this time.


	12. Happy new year

_**A/N: Hi everyone. A small thing I made for the new year, it's a bit early, but I don't have time to post it then, so here it is. It's not much, but I hope you still enjoy it. **_

_**This chapter is for all the Merlin fans over the whole world, that you may never forget that even if last year wasn't the best, this new year will be a new chance, a year to enjoy and of course a year to read more Merlin :D. I wish everyone a happy new year. **_

xxx

'Isn't it beautiful?' He heard an amazed Aithusa ask besides him. Merlin turned his head to face her, her face filled with pure joy and excitement, but his face didn't share the same expression. The warlock had tears in the corners of his eyes and his lips tightened in a straight line.

He may indeed enjoy the bright colours in the sky, but at the same time as all others celebrated the new year he just felt disappointment. A new year meant that again a year past by that he wasn't reunited with his king.

As the white dragon turned her attention away from the fireworks towards her master, her expression changed to a gentle smile. 'Merlin... this is a time for celebrations.'

He sighed. 'But it also means another year without him.' His voice sounded cold.

She just smiled at him and lay her arms around the warlock. 'Oh Merlin... but it also means a new year for new opportunities, for another chance of seeing them again.' She grabbed his chin and tilted his head towards the night sky. 'See, it's a new beginning.'

He didn't reply, he just looked at the night, staring as bright colours filled the sky as they exploded with much noise. He had to say that those fireworks were one of the most beautiful things that humans had created. The first time he saw them he just stared in amazement, it looked like magic, but at the same time he knew it wasn't that. An smile appeared on his face, maybe Aithusa was right, maybe this would be the year.

Her soft voice spoke into his ear. 'No matter what, we will always have each other.'

'Always.' He replied with a warm voice. One year he would celebrate this with his friends, that time will come, but for now his little dragon was enough. She always was the light in his life, even brighter than those big sparkles in the sky. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and she just giggled in reply. 'Happy new year.'


	13. A magical touch

_**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, but I was on holiday. At the same time the future chapters will probably take somewhat longer, because I'm really busy with school and I'm going to live on my own!... okay, together with a friend, but still... **_

_**Again I thank everyone for the great reviews I got, they are wonderful! **_

_**I wrote this chapter for all the people that are afraid to be who they are. Be who you want to be and be happy, don't let others decided who you should be. Don't follow the crowd, but be your own person, live your own life! **_

xxx

The warlock bit his lip as he stared at the little boy in the middle of the clearing. The shadows of the trees and a bit of his magic made him invisible for others to see, and so the little boy hadn't noticed him either.

big tears were rolling over the small boy's face, his hands placed over his eyes in order to try and hide the tears, not that it was really working. The blond boy let out another sob and Merlin almost felt his heart break, he had to do something... he had intended to visit 'his' grave without anyone noticing him, but he just couldn't let the boy be like this.

He slowly walked out of the shadows, his eyes set on the lonely boy in the clearing. 'Are you alright?' He asked with a soft and gentle voice.

The blond boy's little head snapped up. His eyes stood wide and he stared for a moment at the raven before trying to rub away his tears. 'I-I am fine.'

Merlin kneeled down next to the boy, his eyes meeting the small blue ones. 'You're not, I can see it.'

The boy just blinked in shock at him before taking an deep breath while sticking his chest forward, trying to look impressive. 'I'm fine. I'm the prince of Camelot, so I don't need any help!' He spook big words, but Merlin could just feel the fear underneath them.

The warlock just grinned at him and sat down in front of the prince. 'You can tell me if you want.'

'I don't think-.'

'No one here knows me.' He placed an reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder. 'Tell me what's wrong.' He let his magic flow through his hands, trying to calm the little boy.

The boy let out another sob before he held his little hands in front of him. Merlin saw how trust appeared in those big blue eyes. The child stared intense at his hands and a warm red light appeared between his small fingers. The warlock blinked in surprise as he saw the little prince's magic. The two of them locked eyes, but the boy immediately dropped his head. '... That's my secret...' More tears ran over the boy's cheeks.

'... I can't see the problem.' The boy looked confused up. 'It isn't like magic is still illegal here.'

'Uhh... yeah, but- but I'm king Arthur's grandson and so that means I have to be brave and a good fighter and- and not someone with magic...'

Merlin's eyes softened. 'But you aren't him, you're yourself and no one else. You will become a great man, you don't have to walk in his shadow.'

'Even with magic?'

'Even with magic.'

The boy shook confused his head. 'There has never been a king with magic.'

Merlin sighed, great he's as stubborn as Arthur. 'But there has been great men with magic. People like Isaac 'the wise', Gilli, th-.'

'And Merlin!' The little boy shouted while his eyes started to shine. That enthusiastic smile touched his heart, how the prince looked so much like Arthur. He remembered the last time he had seen the small prince in front of him, just a few days after his birth, he had held him in his arms. Not long after that Arthur had died and he had left Camelot behind, not able to stay at the place that reminded him of his king.

'Yes... yes, also him.'

The boy, completely forgotten his earlier sadness, jumped up and down in excitement. 'He's incredible, there has never been a greater warlock!'

Merlin cheeks turned slightly red. '...See, magic isn't such a bad thing.'

'Uhh... guess you're right about that... thanks.' The prince's cheeks turned red. 'Thank you.' He replied again.

The raven smiled and rummaged through his bag, pulling a large book out of it and handed it to the prince. 'This one is for you.'

The blond boy blinked as he stared at the item in his hands. 'Why do you give me this... and what is it?'

Merlin laughed. 'It was your birthday a few days ago, right?' He nodded. 'You can see this as an late birthday present, it was mine when I was younger, but it seems that it's of better use to you now'

'A magic book!' The boy said in surprise and Merlin nodded. 'Does that mean you also have magic?'

'Yes.'

'Oh...' Was his only reply, but before any of them could say another thing he felt the presence someone coming towards them, and as he had promised himself before he wouldn't be noticed by anyone... except the prince.

He turned back to the little prince and placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder. 'I have to go again... I wish you a great future, don't be afraid to live your own life.' He stood up and started to walk away. 'Goodbye.'

'Bye.' The boy said in a small voice.

At the same time a tall blond man walked towards the prince, a man he immediately recognized as the current king, the man he had seen growing up, Arthur's only son. They locked eyes before the warlock turned away, walking away from father and son. He heard the king shout once desperately his name. 'Merlin!' But he ignored it, not able to face Arthur's son.

So he disappeared, he disappeared again.


	14. I win

_**A/N: Some little thing I made on holiday... I just realised that many of my stories here are rather sad... Sorry for that, I promise you guys that the next chapter will be long and way happier (or at least I will try), but you need to give me some time for it, I'm rather busy. **_

_**A story created to point out people are both good and bad, there can never be only one of them. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

'Merlin!' Aithusa shouted while she slammed her hands unto the table and he was shocked up from his thoughts. He stared startled from her to the paper she held in her hand.

'Wh-what?' He asked confused as she looked down at him, a big smile spread over her face.

'I win!' She just replied.

'Uhh... you win what?'

Aithusa rolled with her eyes and just pointed at the picture on the front of the newspaper. The warlock's eyes snapped from her to the picture, trying to figure out what she meant. '... Did you really live under a rock?' He pouted at hearing her words and she just laughed. 'Do you remember the talk we had in the 17th century about the moon?'

He blinked at her... yeah, he remembered something like that, but it was really long ago, why... as he realised what see meant his mouth formed and 'o'. He just growled at her.

She smiled at his reaction and sat down on top of the table. 'I told you that they could do it... I told you men would walk on the moon!' Her eyes shifted to the sky outside, becoming dull as he knew she dreamed of flying high, reaching for the moon in the sky she could never reach. 'They are growing so fast, creating the most amazing things we never knew they could create. Incredible isn't it... sometimes I love the way they grow, the paths they take into life.'

'But they also made many mistakes, destroyed many lifes...' His heart was cold, it had been cold for a while now... as he saw men destroy the world he loved so much.

'Yeah... but still there are many good men and women.' She turned her head again at him, a playful smile spread over her lips. 'But still I win... do you remember what you promised me? If men would ever walk over the moon then you would treat me to diner!'

He rolled with his eyes and stood up. 'Fine then!' He replied to her and she jumped up in joy. She immediately grabbed her jacket and tossed him his.

'Let's go then!' She said before dragging him out of their house.

At the same time as they did this his mind jumped back to the picture of the heroes in space... somehow one of them looked familiar... Leon, jumped into his head, but immediately disappeared again... He smirked, it couldn't be and he immediately shook his head to forget the thought, his eyes turning back to the dragon waiting for him.


	15. Zorro

_**A/N: Hallo everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get up, but it just had been crazy around here. I went to live on my own, had to learn and make exams and no I'm sick. But now that I'm settled down a bit I hope to get more chapters up in the future. **_

_**But besides that I really wanted to do this chapter for a long time. I hope that you will like it and if I get enough support than I may make another chapter around this one, because I actually wanted to put a bit more action it.**_

_**So enjoy and please let me know what you think about it.**_

xxx

Merlin gaped at the man flying over the crowd... fine it wasn't really flying but jumping from roof to roof, which was also quite impressive. The people shouted in surprise, in joy, but also in anger and Merlin thought that he saw a woman faint somewhere in the crowd from excitement.

The man, clothed in complete black, looked once back at his pursuers, before disappearing in the crowd. The warlock stared for one more moment before joining the chase, pushing his way through the market, jumping over low benches as he tried to keep his eyes on the masked man, which was getting more and more difficult as the man knew the city way better than he did.

As he left the market he ran through small streets until he reached the edge of the city, his chest going heavily up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes searched for the masked man, but he screamed in his mind as he realised that he lost the masked man. All that work for nothing.

But as he turned back the sound of hooves could be heard from his left side. His eyes shot towards it, seeing how the masked man rode in front of his pursuers, wide clouds of dust appeared behind the group.

But the smile that had appeared on his face immediately fell as he realised that he would be crushed under hooves if he didn't move to the side. He quickly stepped to the side, but as he did that the masked man also changed directions and rode towards him, Merlin let out a loud yell as a strong arm wrap itself around his chest and he was lifted onto the horse, his face pushed against the horse's flank.

It all went so fast that he didn't had time to act, before he even realised it himself he stared at the horse's legs. He slightly lifted his head so he could see the masked man's face, the man wore a wide smile and his eyes shined in playful joy. 'W-what?' He asked stunned.

The man looked once over his shoulder before turning back to the warlock. 'Hold on!' With those words he increased the horse's speed, causing Merlin to shout in surprise again and to clench his hands onto the saddle's side.

After what felt like hours the masked man finally slowed down and the rode further in a slow pace. He apparently had been able to lose the men that had been chasing him.

Merlin turned his head around to face the man again and he carefully asked. 'Uhh... may I ask you what you think that you were doing.'

'Saving a damsel in distress.'

The raven lifted his eyebrow as he wasn't sure to take that one as an insult or if he had to thank him. 'Why-.'

'Oh, come on Merlin, I'm just joking.' The man said half laughing. Merlin stared at him as he realised how the man had recognized him. The masked man stared at him as the warlock stayed silent, the man's expression changed from a wide grin to a worried look. '... You remembered, right?' He asked concerned.

With that said the warlock started to laugh. 'I remember...' He answered.. 'Now let me off this horse!' The masked man sighed in relief before he joined Merlin's laugh. He stopped the horse and Merlin groaned when his feet finally touched the ground again. 'Never do that again.' He growled at the man as he stretched his back.

'I'm sorry I just didn't see any other way to get to you.' He took the reins of the horse in his hands and led the black horse and Merlin towards the shadow of an large tree. The masked man looked curious at him. 'I was rather surprised when I saw you, but it was a pleasant surprise.'

'I'm also glad to see you again.' He reached forward and slowly removed the mask, wanting to see those familiar eyes. '... This is way better.' He stared at the mask in his hands. 'Are you really the famous Zorro?'

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

'You have always been the people's hero...' An amused smile spread over the warlock's face. 'Your Z's are really everywhere in the city... just why?' He asked remembering the markings he had studied not long before.

Zorro let out a loud laugh. 'Just because it's fun... the first time I was a bit... tipsy if you want to call it that and it kind of got stuck after that... Now tell me what you have been doing with your life.'

And with those words they started to talk about their lives till then, the whole day and most of the evening. A lot of laughter and a bit of ale brought them through the day until the air around them became too cold and they decided to move to another spot. So they rode back towards the city.

'Merlin?'

'Yeah?'

Zorro stayed quiet for a moment before asking. 'What are you planning on doing next? I mean are you staying here or...'

'I can't stay here, you know that...' He wanted to stay, but he knew that his friend should live his own life, this wasn't the place nor the time for Merlin to meddle in the world's storyline. He just had to have a bit more patience, again... he sighed and he let his shoulders drop a little.

The man sighed. 'I understand...' He gave the raven a devilish grin. 'But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun now.' Before the warlock could answer the brunette grabbed his cheeks with both his hands. 'I will show you all the great places in this city... but it may be better if I get changed, than you can call me Diego instead of Zorro.'

Merlin tried to laugh as his cheeks were squeezed by his friend's hands. 'That sounds fun... but I like your other name better.' Both grinned at each other. 'Let's go Gwaine.'


	16. Dudley

_**A/N: Hi everyone, another little story that I made. A small crossover between Merlin and Harry Potter, more I won't tell, so enjoy reading this. **_

xxx

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two teens not far from him. The larger one of them was clearly bullying the smaller boy, shouting and pulling. The warlock walked a little closer, making sure that he was hiding in the shadows as he didn't want the two teens to notice him.

'... I said no!' The smaller boy shouted.

The other let out a loud laugh. 'And what do you think you can do against it? It isn't like you can use your magic... because your little school doesn't allow it!' He said teasingly.

The smaller dark haired boy glared at him. 'You want to try me?' He asked dangerously as he held his hand before him.

The large boy gasped and took a step back, but quickly got himself back together. 'You wouldn't dare!' He hissed.

The other grinned and let his hand sank. 'You're right.' With those words the black haired boy turned around and left.

The larger teen stared as the other disappeared from his sight, after a few minutes he let out a deep sigh and sat down on one of the park's benches. With that he took his head in his hands and Merlin walked even closer, not really sure what he should do. He went over the conversation he had overheard and his sight shifted to the boy, so the other one had magic and he... he didn't. Sadness spread through his mind as he stared at that familiar figure.

But he shook his head to drive old feelings away and a smile spread over Merlin's face as he sat down next to the boy on the bench. The large teen almost jumped up when he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore and his mouth fell open when he looked at the warlock. 'Y-you?!' He whispered with a small voice.

Merlin gave him a small smile. So he remembered him. 'Yes, it is me. It has been a long time.'

'... I-it certainly has been.' He replied with a shocked voice. 'It's good to see you again, Merlin.'

'Good to see you too, Gilli.'

The boy laughed. 'It has been a long time since I heard that name.' Merlin's lips tightened remembering that long forgotten time. 'Nowadays I go by the name Dudley.'

Merlin turned his head to face the direction that the smaller boy had disappeared to. 'Who was that?'

'Pot... Harry, my cousin.'

'He has magic?' Gilli gave him a small nod as his face darkened. 'And you... you don't have it anymore?'

Gilli didn't answer, he just looked away, but that reaction already gave him the raven the answer he wanted. The teen didn't had magic in this life, he lost the thing he was most proud of in his past life.

'You're jealous of him, aren't you?' Gilli let out a deep sigh hearing those words. 'When did you remember?'

The large teen looked at him. 'A few years ago...' Gilli looked up at the sky above him, his eyes staring off as he searched through his memories. 'When I was younger I just followed my father's example, but... but when I remembered I just was so angry at him, he was allowed to learn it, to not have hide it like we had to do all those years ago.' It was quite understandable, Merlin knew how much the boy had longed for acceptance, even when it were just a few people. 'But... I guess I'm just the same as those bullies now.' He let out a hurt laugh as sadness spread through his eyes.

'I'm glad you see it yourself.' Merlin said to him as he lay an warm hand on his friend's shoulder. 'But never forget to be who you're now. You may have been Gilli all those years ago, but that doesn't mean you have to be him. In this life you're Dudley, be that man and live your own life.'

'I know that you're right, but still...'He said, before falling silent again. They sat silently together after that, it was when Merlin stood up that the boy said. 'I won't see you again.' It wasn't a question as both knew the answer already.

Merlin gave him a soft smile as he knew that leaving the teen was the best thing he could do. Gil... no, Dudley had to live his own life. 'Yeah, I know you can become an incredible person, just try your best.' He looked once more at his friend before he started walking away, but just before he disappeared he shouted once more back. 'And be nice to your cousin.'

xxx

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? It may be a bit out of character for Dudley, but forgive me for that since it has been some time since I was into Harry Potter. I just felt that I needed to give him some other side. **_


	17. Cinderella

_**A/N: So another chapter. This time I wanted to do a fairytale and I don't think that any of you will figure out which movie I saw last :P. But the only thing I will say next is that I hope you will enjoy. **_

xxx

'Merlin!' He heard Aithusa yell and he immediately turned around, fearing that she was in some kind of danger. His eyes flew to where he had heard the voice come from and he saw a tear filled dragon run to him. She threw her arms around him as she reached him, sobbing on his shoulder.

He quickly took her face between his hands as he looked with a worried look at her. 'What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Please, don't tell me a-.'

'I-it's not me...' She sniffed to him and he let out a sigh of relief.

'Than what's it?'

She let out another sob as she looked at him. 'There is this girl... and they are really mean to her, you have to help her?!' The last she ordered him as she looked at him with a stern face. He rolled with his eyes, of course her strong sense of justice... again.

'And why should I?'

Aithusa glared at him. 'Just because!' She gave him a little push. 'They treat her as if she's their slave and she's so beautiful and so kind and... and...'

He threw his arms in the air, she wouldn't give up so easily so he knew it was sometimes better to just give in. 'Fine, I get it. Bring me to her.'

A bright smile appeared on the dragon's face and she quickly grabbed his hand, dragging the warlock with her.

As they ran over the road he heard the sound of a carriage riding towards them, he was barely able to push the dragon out of the way as the carriage road past them. He stared stunned at the wagon as an old witch looked back at them and Aithusa replied with an hurtful voice. 'Oh... that was so incredible rude!' She started to curse as the carriage left their eyesight.

'Calm down.' The warlock said as he lay his hand on her shoulder and stared at the disappearing carriage. 'There are always those people...'

'But they didn't even care that they almost hit us!' She answered him, before dragging him with her again.

As they reached the garden of a large house the dragon pushed him into one of the bushes. He let out a soft groan as he felt thorns pierce his skin, he wanted to curse, but Aithusa placed a hand on his mouth and pointed at something... or rather someone.

His eyes set themselves on a beautiful girl. 'She?' He asked through her fingers and she gave him a quick nod. 'Fine.' He answered as he stood up, walking to the blond haired girl.

When he reached her he looked once back at the dragon, not sure what to do, and she just gave him a reassuring nod.

He let out another sigh and placed a gentle hand on the girl's head. She looked shocked up at him and he stared deep in her blood red eyes.

'W-who are you?' She asked unsure.

He was startled for a moment not sure what he should answer before he said. 'Just someone who wants to help you. Now, tell me your name.'

'Cinderella.'

'Well Cinderella, why those tears?'

She bit her lip as she tried to hold more tears back. 'I- I wanted to go to the ball, but...' The girl didn't finish her words, but only stared at her torn dress.

His eyes softened. 'I see...' He stood up and rolled up his sleeves. 'Now let's do something about that.'

She blinked confused at him, but followed his example and stood up. 'What do you mean?'

'This.' He just replied and put his hands in the air. With a few words of magic the air began to shine, one of the pumpkins rolled towards them and transformed into a beautiful white carriage, a group of mice turned into horses and one of the dogs turned into the driver. She stared with open mouth at the sight that happened before her eyes. He smiled as he saw her expression and his eyes shifted to her dress, no one should be allowed to go to the ball wearing such that dress. Merlin's eyes turned gold and she was emerged into a white bright light. As the light faded away she wore a long blue dress, with small sparkles and the most beautiful.

He stared at her, happy with what he saw, but... but something was missing, his eyes shifted further down to her feet and he smirked as he realised what he forgot, her shoes. With another word her feet shined bright and when it was gone she wore the most beautiful glass slippers.

Cinderella stumbled a few steps back in shock before her face lit up, letting her hand slide over the fabric. 'It's so beautiful!' She replied to him and she smiled.

He gave her a little push and soon she sat in the carriage, shining from her joy. 'Now go and have fun.' He wanted to turn away, but remembered what he had to tell her. His magic wasn't for always, there was a time limit for such things. 'But you have to be back before the clocks turns twelve, the spell will break then and I don't think that you want to wear... what you wore in such a place.' The last saying with a sad smile.

'Oh, that doesn't matter, I will be back on time... Thank you so much for doing this!' She thanked him again and threw her arms around him, placing a kiss on his forehead as his cheeks turned bright red.

'Now go!' He replied to her while trying to hide his blush and stared as the carriage rode away. Soon he was joined by the little dragon, her eyes shining as she had been watching this fairytale.

'Great job.' He laughed at her when he heard her words. 'Now... you can treat me on diner.' He lifted his brow, but she didn't answer him and just happily walked away.

xxx

Merlin wore a warm smile as he and Aithusa stood in the middle of the crowd. Starring at the happily married couple as they stepped into the carriage while they waved to the people.

The dragon happily clapped her hands as she watched the spectacle happen before her eyes. She always was like this when it came to a story that ended happily ever after.

'She is beautiful.' He whispered, more to himself than to someone else. He may had given her the most wonderful dress ever made, but she was even prettier now that she was happy, that she lived her life to the fullest.

'She indeed is.' The dragon replied as she hugged his arm, with small tears of joy in her eyes. 'And if I wouldn't have gotten you then this would have never happened. So this is all because of me.'

He didn't reply to her, but only pulled her closer to him. It felt wonderful seeing this happy ending, to see something good for a chance. He smiled as he longed for the happy ending he hoped would soon come.


	18. Romeo and Juliet

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so another chapter and as you may have already understood one about Romeo and Julia. It's a rather dark chapter so forgive me for that, but I just feel like writing dark stuff lately... I have been very busy for some time now (as I have said before) and probably will be for some time. But I will try to get as much up as possible. **_

_**So I hope you will like this story and please tell me what you thought about it. **_

xxx

Merlin's eyes widened themselves as he heard screaming in the distance. His heart skipped a beat before he started to run. His feet soon reached a large square, but as he did he immediately stopped in his tracks.

He gasped at the sight in front of him, the few people on the square were frozen, their eyes filled with fear as they stared at the blood stained stones in the middle. But what really captured the warlock's attention where the people standing in the middle of it all... and the man lying on the ground.

It was then that he heard a man shout in pure terror. 'Mercutio!'

As he heard the piercing scream he placed his hands on his mouth, covering the pure shock he felt. It wasn't... it couldn't... The crying man on the ground was no one else then... then... Lancelot. His eyes shifted to the others standing around the noblest knight of them all and his eyes fell on Elyan. The other knight carried a blooded sword in his hands, probably the cause of all the blood on the ground. The death man on the ground was covered in his own blood, spread over his cloths and his brown hair... his brown hair... his heart broke as he realised who the man was that lay death in front of them. Gwaine.

But as he stood frozen at the edge of the square the others started to act on the event that had just happened. Many angered and terrified faces 'How dare you kill him!' Lancelot shouted as he draw his sword and pointed it to Elyan's chest. 'Tybalt, I challenge you to a duel!'

Tybalt glared at Lancelot before tightening his grip on his sword. 'Fine, I accept your challenge, Romeo!'

Before Merlin even realised it the both of them slammed their swords against the other's. The sound of metal against metal filled the air, but as soon as the fight started it also ended. Tybalt let out a loud terrifying scream as Romeo's sword pierced his stomach.

Tybalt sank to his knees as his eyes turned blank, he looked once up at the man standing before him before he fell death to the ground. Romeo stood over him, his expression telling clearly that he was as shocked to see the blood on his sword as the others were, that he regretted his act. His eyes shifted to one of the other man standing in the clearing before he ran off.

As people started to realise what had happened they started to panic. People talked and screamed, but Merlin was just to shocked after seeing his friends kill each other, he slowly walked backwards, away from this chaos, away from so much death.

xxx

Merlin stared at his feet as he walked, ignoring the beautiful garden around him, he couldn't believe what had happened the day before... Elyan killed Gwaine and Lancelot killed Elyan. It should have never come to this, friends shouldn't kill friends! Even when they didn't know about the bond they shared, fate was just too cruel

It was the sound of crying that shook him out of his thoughts. He walked closer to where the sound came from and saw a beautiful young girl crying in a small clearing.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he also recognized the young girl. He took a deep breath before walking towards her, laying a soft hand on her shoulder. 'My child, what's wrong?'

She shook up from both his words as his touch, but she didn't look in his eyes, probably to ashamed to show him her tears. 'I... no, there's nothing.'

'There is, otherwise you wouldn't cry.'

'I... I... the man I love is banished and now they force me to marry another.'

It felt as something pierced his heart, no one should ever be forced to marry someone, especially as they loved another. '... I'm sorry to hear that.' He told her and he saw another tear roll down her face. 'Is there something I can do for you?'

She sniffed. 'The only way out of it all would be my death... but I'm not ready to die yet.'

He gasped. 'You should never say something like that, death is never the answer!' He grabbed both her shoulders.

The girl finally lifted her head to face him and he stared in a pair of deep brown eyes, eyes that were so familiar to him. As she looked at him her face changed into something that told him that she recognized him from somewhere, but that she didn't know from where. It was clear she didn't remember her life as Gwen, queen of Camelot.

'Have we met before?' She indeed asked.

The warlock gave her a soft grin. 'Not in this life.' She starred confused at him. 'So what's your name?'

'Juliet.'

'Nice to meet you Juliet, I'm Merlin.' She gave him a smile through her tears. 'I guess we need a plan.' He just simply said.

And with those words they started to think of an plan. She may not remember him, but she seemed to trust him. Julia told him more about her situation, she was in love with Romeo, which wasn't such a surprise as he was Lancelot, and that she was forced to marry a man named Paris.

But as they sat for an hour both of them couldn't come up with a working plan and eventually the girl let out a deep sigh and said. 'It seems that death is the only way out for me.'

He himself also sighed, but then his eyes lit up. He jumped up and smiled as he took her head in his hands. 'That is it!'

'What's it?'

'You can't marry anyone if your death!'

She looked frightened at him. 'Do you want to kill me?'

He looked at her for a moment before answering. 'Of course not, but if people believe that you're death then you don't have to marry him. We can sneak you out of the city and you can be with your Romeo.'

xxx

Merlin stared down at the young girl lying on the table in front of him. She looked pale and her hands were crossed above her chest, she looked so peaceful. The plan had worked and everyone assumed that she was death, but only the two of them knew that it was a deep sleeping potion.

He looked once more at Juliet before turning around and walking away, he would come back later that night to take her out of the city. The give her the future she deserved.

xxx

He had noticed that there were two people that had entered the room where Juliet lay, one of them hooded and the other clothed in an expensive suit, but he was sure that the first of them was Romeo and the other one was probably Paris.

The raven gulped as he knew that it would probably be a bad idea to leave the two of them alone in the room with the woman they loved. And as he heard the sound of a sword against sword he was sure that it had been a terrible choice.

He ran inside and before he could open the door he heard a loud scream. The floor was filled with blood from the nobleman, enough blood to tell that the man wasn't alive anymore, Romeo had killed his second man.

Romeo then turned to Juliet, his loved one and fell to the cold stones. Many tears slipped from his eyes and he let out the most heartbreaking scream Merlin had ever heard. The man leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cold lips, brushing through her dark hairs as he whispered soft warm words to her.

Merlin stared at the two of them, he couldn't see any more of it, he had to tell him the truth about their plan, that she was still alive. But as he began to speak he saw how the brunette grabbed a small bottle out of his jacket.

It wasn't long before the warlock realised what it was, poison. He screamed to stop him. 'No!' But it was already too late, Romeo turned to face him and smiled before he quickly turned back to Julia and poured the liquid into his mouth.

He ran to the dying man, but as he reached his old friend the man died, it was a quick poison one that he believed would bring him to his love.

'Lancelot... Lancelot... why?' He whispered as he brushed the man's cheek, while big warm tears rolled over his face.

It felt like only mere seconds that he heard a soft moan. His eyes shifted to Juliet as she slowly opened her eyes. He himself just stared as she saw the sight of the room she was in. Juliet's eyes stopped by Romeo's body, watching the man that she loved so much. And it were minutes before she realised that he was death.

'What?' She whispered to Merlin, not leaving Romeo's eyes.

'H-he thought that you were death... and... and he killed himself.'

'No!' She screamed in a pain filled scream and she threw herself on his body, hoping that she could wake him from his death, wake him from his fate. 'Please... please, Romeo, Romeo...' After that she only mimed the name with her lips, knowing that there was no hope.

'Gw... Juliet.' He asked as he placed his hand on her arm.

She pushed his hand of and looked at him with almost death eyes. 'I can't life without him.'

He wanted to oppose to her, wanted to tell her she had to live, but... but he knew that she was broken, her eyes were that of a death woman. There was nothing left for her to live for. But.. but he couldn't let her die, he wouldn't see someone he loved die again. 'Please, don't.' He tried

She smiled at him. 'I am sorry.' She whispered before pulling a dagger out of her lover's jacket and thrust it into her own heart. He tried to stop her, but she was death before he could touch her, her death eyes staring at him as she lay silently on the ground.

He stared at the two lovers, his eyes wide as he saw their death cold bodies as he fully understood what had just happened before his eyes. He had failed, he had failed again. He should have stopped both of them. He should have allowed them to live. He looked one last time at them, he wouldn't forget them and their story, the story about Romeo and Juliet.

A tear roll down his cheeks as he backed away, he couldn't stay here anymore. He left, not caring for the blood on his cloths, never looking back as he walked out of the city that was now filled with painful cries.


	19. Some colour

_**A/N: Hi everyone, a little bit lighter story this time after the Romeo and juliet drama from the last chapter. Hope that you guys (and girls) like it, so please enjoy and tell me what you think of it. **_

xxx

'Oh Merlin!' Aithusa shouted as she walked into the living room. Merlin, who was sitting quietly in one of the chairs reading a book, looked up and immediately turned pale as he saw the wicked grin on the dragon's face.

'Uhh, what do you want?'

She sat herself down on the chair in front of him and smiled while her eyes lit up. 'I was just thinking... I don't know if you know it yourself, but you look rather old fashioned.' The warlock looked down at his red shirt and scarf, old fashioned? 'Oh come on, you can't deny it!' She said to answer the look on his face.

He just shrugged. 'I don't really care about my cloths.'

'Good, then you won't mind me giving you an makeover!' She screamed in joy as she immediately grabbed a comb out of a large bag that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'I'm not so sure that's such a great idea.' He mumbled, but she ignored him and started to go through his black hair, pulling at his hair. He sighed once before giving into her, he knew that this was a fight he couldn't win.

He had absolutely no idea what she was doing and he was getting rather nervous after she handed him a pink scarf... he hated pink and he didn't see why he needed a new scarf, he just repaired it! Almost an hour later she was finally finished and she clapped into her hands. 'Finished!'

Merlin smiled at her as she handed him a little mirror, but as he stared at the little object in his hands his smile disappeared and he became even paler than normal. 'W-what have you done!'

Aithusa grinned at him as she took a step backwards. 'What, don't you like it? The pink looks great with your pale skin.' He blinked once more at his mirror image. She had turned his hair a dark colour of pink with a small pink bow on the side and the same colour where his eyelids and his lips, while his cheeks had an unnatural red blush on them.

It took him a few seconds before he realised what had happened to him and he jumped up, but as he did so the dragon started to run and laugh at the same time, before disappearing from his eyesight.

He cursed as she ran out of the house, he would never under no circumstances go outside looking like _'this'_! 'I'm going to kill her!' He shouted as he ripped the scarf of his neck.


	20. Look alike

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I thought of this one while I lay in bed, it was rather frustrating that I wasn't able to write it down then... I can't believe this is already the twentieth chapter of this story. The time really goes fast. So I thank everyone for the incredible reviews and of course for everyone that favorite or follows this story!**_

_**But I have a few warnings: this one has slight cursing in it and mentions of malexmale pairings. **_

_**Oh and I don't own Merlin. **_

_**So enjoy.**_

xxx

Merlin growled as he and Aithusa crawled further through the bushes. He hated it when she did something like this, suddenly dragging him with her to who know where. 'Aithusa... Where're we going?!'

She glanced once back and smiled. 'Just wait and see, it's a surprise!'

He let out a low irritated breath as he followed her. Five minutes later she finally stopped and winked at him to come closer to her. The dragon laughed at him as she pointed through the bushes at something.

He followed her finger and his eyes widened themselves as he stared at an large castle in front of them, men clothed in chainmail and the women in long beautiful dresses. Memories of the past started spreading through his head. 'What?' He mumbled more to himself than to someone else.

She clapped in her hands from the excitement. 'Isn't it awesome?!' She yelled at him. 'They are filming your story. The serie is even called Merlin!'

He tilted his head sideward as he didn't seem to understand. 'What?'

'They're making a show called Merlin, like yours and Arthur's story.'

He then turned back to face her and glared at the dragon now in front of him. 'And that's why you dragged me all this way?' She nodded. 'It isn't like they haven't made any series about us before.'

'I know, but this one is special. It's almost the exact story of what has happened!' That was indeed rather surprising as he knew of no other story that told the exact truth. They stared at each other for a moment before Athusia jumped up. 'Let's take a closer look!'

She ran through the bushes towards the set and he felt forced to follow her. Not that they came far as soon as they were visible for other people he heard a high scream and his head snapped around.

Before he even realised it himself a young woman stood in front of him with large eyes and an open mouth. Two other girls, who were probably her friends, soon followed her example, but they weren't as silent as their friend. The tallest of the girls shouted. 'Oh my god, you're Merlin!' With that said her friends screamed again and he pushed his hands against his ears to protect himself from going deaf.

'We love you, you're so awesome!'

'I can't believe that we're meeting you!'

He glanced once desperately back at Aithusa, who just stared at him with a grin on her face. He had absolutely no idea what was happening and how they knew his name. When he turned back to face the girls, his face turned even whiter than normal. Now there stood at least twenty girls and boys in front of him all jumping up and down in excitement.

'Tell us your relation with Arthur, it definitely is more than friends, right?!' One of the girls asked with begging eyes.

Before he could even reply another girl shouted. 'Of course they're a couple!'

'But I also love Gwaine and Merlin together!'

'Merhur is way better!'

'Is not!'

'No, Merlin and Morgana!'

'Or him in the strong arms of Percival!'

'The best one is Merlin together with Gwen!' One of the boys in the back shouted and everybody fell silent. Strong and deadly glares where shot towards him and the boy seemed to shrink under their glares. 'M sorry...' He mumbled and quickly ran off. The others just turned back to face Merlin and started happily again with their shouting.

'Lancelot's brotherly relationship with him!'

'Mordred's forbidden love!'

More he wasn't able to make out as all the people started to shout and his eyes widened themselves in both pure amazement and shock at what they all could think of.

But then suddenly from behind two arms were wrapped around him and pulled him with them. His 'fans' just stared at him with wide eyes as he was dragged backwards. A few meters away from the group they stopped and a familiar voice yelled. 'Leave him alone, Colin and I are needed on the set!' The boys and girls stared at them for one last moment before spreading out.

The warlock turned around to face his savior, but he was rather startled by the woman he now faced. 'Morgana?' He whispered and she smiled at him. He immediately straightened his back as he remembered that she called him differently before. 'I'm not who you think I'm!' He said panicked.

She smirked. 'I know who you're Merlin. I remember?'

He gapped at her. 'You... this show?'

'I'm playing myself.' She said to him with a devilish grin. 'Who else can play myself better than I?'

'Than the story?'

The witch grinned. 'Yeah, that was me. I kind of bewitched the director to create a story equal to our own.' She then turned around and pointed at the cast in the distance. 'I even found look a likes for everyone... and no, don't worry, none of them are our reincarnated friends, it's just a coincidence.' She then glanced at the dragon and waved. 'Nice to see you again Aithusa!'

The dragon gave her old friend an hug before Morgana turned back to Merlin. 'I have to go again.' She shoved a dvd-box in his arms. 'Watch these! Bye!' She said and placed a kiss on his cheek before running of.

He stared stunned at her as she disappeared while the dragon dragged him to the bushes again. The warlock didn't even notice how Aithusa snatched the dvd's out of his arms with a wicked happy grin. 'Come on Merlin, we have a lot to watch.'

xxx

_**A/N: Just want to say that I don't hate Gwen, but I like her and Merlin's relation only as friends.**_


	21. Kiss

_**A/N: Hello people, this one is just a little silly chapter. I just thought of it and wanted to write it. So I hope everyone enjoys.**_

xxx

Merlin was reading in his book as the white dragon was watching a movie. Something called the Titanic... Probably a sad movie as tears rolled down her cheeks while she was hugging the pillow in her lap. He looked rather irritated as the people on the television screamed. Ever since Aithusa got that television he wasn't able to read his books in silence.

At what was apparently the end of the movie Aithusa burst out in a loud cry as more tears dropped from her eyes. He looked startled at her as she sounded like someone about to die. When she didn't stop crying he lay down his book and walked towards.

'Aithusa, are you alright?' He asked as he settled down next to her.

She looked at him with red eyes and shook her head. 'I'm not alright... I can't believe it was ending like this, he died!'

The warlock rolled with his eyes and she glared at him. 'It was just an movie.' He told her.

'Just a movie? Just a movie!' She shouted to him. 'It's a most beautiful kind of art, an act of pure love...' She fell silent as she looked forward with pure joy on her face.

'Yeah, but still you didn't had to cry over a movie.'

As she heard him say these words her face changed from a glare to a wicked smile. 'Oh, come on Merlin... Didn't you cry when we saw Bambi the other day?'

The raven's face turned bright red and he coughed trying to change the subject. 'Uhh... yeah... but still... Fine, I cried!'

The dragon just grinned at him and then looked once at the credits before biting her lips. 'Merlin?'

'Yes, what is it?'

Aithusa looked away for a moment before glancing back at him. 'Uhh... you know how they kissed in the movie... how is it to kiss?' She asked embarrassed.

Merlin gapped at her for a moment... remembering his own first kiss. Freya, the most beautiful girl he ever met. '... I... If you do it with someone you like then it's a most wonderful act of love' He tried, not really sure what to answer.

'Oh...' She mumbled.

He glanced at her as a question spread through his mind. She was a rather beautiful girl, if he was allowed to call her that, and he knew that there had been many men that had shown interest in her. Did she really never kiss with anyone? 'Have you had your first kiss?'

The dragon girl shook her head. 'No, not really.' Then her face lit up. 'So you should only kiss with someone you love?' She asked abruptly

Yes, that is more or less the thought.'

She leaned forward towards him. 'That's great, because I would only want to have my first kiss with someone I like.'

As she finished her sentence she leaned even further forward as she placed her hands on his shoulders. His eyes widened themselves as her lips touched his. He froze under her soft touch and his mind screamed in shock, until it was the dragon that backed away with a red blush. 'Goodbye.' With those words she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Merlin looked startled at her as she ran out of his sight. After a few minutes he was able to move again and slowly rubbed the back of his head. 'Uhh... maybe better me than some strange guy she just met... I guess'


	22. Jill the Ripper

_**A/N: Hi everyone, another chapter. I wanted to write this one when I learned that there was a theory that Jack the Ripper was actually a woman. And this popped up in my head. Please forgive me for any mistakes I have made. Not completely happy about this chapter, most of it I write at night... which is definitely not the best time to write. So I hope you will enjoy. **_

_**Warning: Blood and murder.**_

xxx

Merlin stared at the cold body lying on the bed in front of him. His eyes then shifted to the police around him, they didn't see him as his magic hide him away. In his mind he screamed as he couldn't believe this was already the fourth woman that had been murdered like this, but every time the mutilations had been worse. The woman, named Catherine Eddowes, had her throat sliced and both her uterus and kidney were stolen.

He bit his lip, he hated the sight of blood, but he knew he had to do something since he felt a wicked and dark magic spread through the room. The person that killed this woman had magic and he was certain that this dark kind shouldn't be allowed to roam free in the world.

The raven glanced once more at the woman before turning on his heels and stepping out of the room, he felt shivers ran over his back. No one deserved this fate.

Outside he met Aithusa, the dragon had stayed outside as he didn't know how she would react to the blood in the room. She looked nervously at him before asking. 'And?'

He shook his head. 'The same person... I fear we have to hunt this killer down.'

'But you said-.'

'I know what I said!' He snapped at her, but as he saw her flinch away he immediately regretted his words. 'I'm sorry... I know that I said I wouldn't interfere with events happening in this world, but I can't ignore this. This person won't stop killing.' His face hardened by the thought he had to kill someone.

The white dragon gave him a soft smile before hugging her friend. 'It has to be done, remember that you will save a lot of people.'

'I know.'

xxx

Merlin ran through the streets, with Aithusa not far behind him, as he felt that evil magic spread through the sky. And they were close, if he hurried he may be able to catch the killer, even when it would be too late for the victim.

The raven ran into an old building, pulling open the door to an room and stopped in the doorway, starring at the sight in front of him. He had seen a lot, but this... this was just inhuman. He felt a tear in his eyes as he stared at the mutilated body. A woman he couldn't recognize anymore, the skin of her face peeled off, her upper body spread open and all her organs where lying spread over the room.

He stumbled backwards, he had to get away from her, from this poor soul. As he turned around he faced the dragon, her eyes wide at the sight behind him. He pushed her away, she shouldn't see something like this.

Trying to ignore the image in his head he searched for the magic and luckily he was able to grip the last linger of it in the sky. He ran, following the path of magic and eventually it let him into a large abandoned factory.

A black figure stood with its back towards him. Not that he hadn't recognized the person, an reincarnated soul from Camelot.

The figure turned around facing him. 'Merlin?' It was an sad and pain filled voice. 'It's not fair...'

Merlin's heart hardened. 'You have killed all those people.'

A tear rolled over the other's cheek. 'But it wasn't fair, why can't I have children.' She brushed her tears away.

'But why do this?' The images of the bodies still clear in his mind.

'I wanted their ability to get pregnant... It's not fair.' She looked up through one of the windows towards the sky. 'Why was I punished like this?' Her empty eyes shifted towards the warlock. 'It wasn't my fault that Ygraine died, it was all Uther... that man!' The last she shouted with a voice that wasn't human anymore and at that point he knew that she was a broken woman, only led by her own dark magic.

They stared at each other as they let their magic spread. A death silence was spread in the room, until soft footsteps could be heard and a scared Aithusa ran towards him.

But as she grabbed his arm, searching for his protection he noticed how Nimueh's eyes narrowed themselves and she silently whispered words to herself. He knew it had been better if the dragon hadn't come.

'She...' He heard the dragon whisper behind him.

But he didn't had time to react as he heard the wicked woman scream and when he turned back he saw her running towards them, suddenly holding an knife in her hand as she shouted. _'Woman!'_ Her eyes had turned pitch black and he knew she was already dead inside.

Aithusa screamed as she remembered the body she had seen only minutes ago and stumbled backwards, nothing wanting to have the same fate.

Merlin quickly lifted his hand, his mind immediately screaming to protect the dragon, and he and Nimueh were almost face to face as he let his magic go free. He heard her yell only once before large red flames devoured her, leaving nothing more than ashes.

It had ended quickly, Nimueh hadn't been as powerful as she once had been, but still the woman had killed at least five women, probably even more. He didn't even feel remorse for her as he was sure that with her death he had also saved her from herself, for the monster she had become.

He glanced back at Aithusa, staring at a shocked dragon, tears appearing in her eyes. 'We are going.' He let his eyes fell one last time at the remains of the witch. No one would ever know who Jack the Ripper was.


	23. Teacher

_**A/N: Hi everyone, another chapter for all of you. Actually made this a while back, but didn't post it and I forgot about it XD... Characters may be a bit out of character, but still I hope you can enjoy. **_

xxx

'But sir, the book says otherwise.' The small girl in front of the class told him for like the millionth time.

He tried to stay calm, but that was an almost impossible task. He sighed again and looked around the classroom, why had he thought that becoming a history teacher was a good idea... Oh yeah, because he had seen most of history. He couldn't help that all these books were wrong.

He glared once at the classroom, they were all rude teens. In the past he had had apprentices, but at least they were, most of the times, interested in what he had to say.

And on top of that the current teenagers had no respect for their elders... fine, he didn't look that old, but that didn't gave them the right to be so rude. On his first day someone even threw a pencil at his head. He laughed in his mind, he had taken revenge on the kid, he had thrown a bucket of water over the boy (with his magic). He knew he shouldn't use magic in a situation like that, but it was definitely amusing.

At the moment he was teaching a class about king Arthur... and that was definitely not as easy as he thought it would be... why did every book say he was an old man, with a beard.. he hated beards!

The small girl looked intense at him for an answer and he slowly shook his head, his eyes shifting to the boys in the back, he had given up on getting their attention, then he laid his eyes of the gossiping girls by the window. He really wanted to scream at them, but he kept his calm, his eyebrow twitching and his hands clenched into fists, but he would stay calm. He turned back to the girl as her brown eyes were still staring at him from behind her round glasses. '... I just mean that the book is wrong about Merlin being an old man and all, he was younger than Arthur.'

She shook her head. 'I have never read a story like that before, he was always an old man, I don't even know how you came on such idea... Is it just because the two of you share the same name?'

'I just know!'

She grinned at him. 'If you say so.' Definitely no respect for him. At that point he made a promise to himself, like he had done almost all days before, to never, ever, work as an teacher again!

He just turned back to the board, he knew he had to tell them about Gwen's betrayal, which wasn't really an betrayal, but an enchantment... no, they wouldn't believe that either.

But as he touched the board with his chalk he was stopped by a question of one girls by the window. 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

He took a deep breath before lowering the chalk, he knew he wouldn't be able to do any more of the lesson today so what did it matter and turned to the girls. 'Why that question?'

The girls looked at each other and they started to giggle as one of them turned bright red. The blond with her red cheeks immediately turned away and one of her friends answered for her. 'Because Birgit likes you!'

The large commotions even turned the boys attention, finally, back to their teacher and they stared from him to Birgit.

Merlin himself just stood frozen on his spot, he hadn't expected something like _this._ His mind shifted back to the memories he had of Freya, her long beautiful hair, those mesmerizing eyes and... no, it wasn't the moment for that. He turned back to the girl, his cheeks also slightly red. 'Uhh... I'm sorry there is already a girl in my life.' Which was true as he thought of Aithusa, maybe not the same way as these girls meant. 'and even when there wasn't someone than I wasn't allowed to date any of my students, you're far too young.'

'Oh, I understand...' The girl murmured and he immediately felt sorry for his words, but it just wasn't possible.

'Is she hot?' One of the boys in the back shouted.

The warlock blinked in surprise, he had never thought of Aithusa as '_hot'_, but she could probably be seen as a pretty woman. His attention turned back to the eagerly awaiting class. '... Yeah, you could say that.' At the same moment the commotion in the class reappeared again as the children immediately started to discuss their teacher's 'girlfriend'.

'Do you have a picture?'

'Uhh... no, not at this moment.'

'Not even on your mobile?' One of the girls asked.

He stared once stunned at the little device on the table, it could make pictures? '... No.'

'When do you meet her again?'

'She's picking me up after this hour, but I don't see-.' He began but he was interrupted by one of the boys.

'Then we will come and see her ourselves!' The others immediately agreed their friends plan and panic rose in Merlin's head.

'No! no, you need to go to your next class.' He tried.

'This is or last one of the day.' The boy replied back with a wide grin on his face. At the same moment the bell rang and the class jumped up and quickly grabbed their stuff, before waiting at the door for their teacher.

The raven narrowed his eyes as he saw them waiting at the door and slowly gathered his stuff. How did it came to this? He let out a deep sigh, one of the many of that day. 'Just go home, all of you?' As one the teens shook their heads.

He placed his arms in his side and looked at the them with a stern expression. 'I won't go to her, until all of you're gone.'

They pouted at him, but didn't move so he sank back in his chair, silently waiting till they gave up.

Not that he got the time to follow his plan as five minutes later the teens started murmuring again as a person tried to come into the classroom. Merlin bit his lip as he saw how she walked towards him and threw her arms around him. 'How long were you planning on letting me wait?'

Her voice was gentle and warm and her hair was bound playfully together. He stared down, seeing how she wore one of her more 'sexy' clothes, a short black skirt with a blue top and high heels.

From her he stared to his class, the boys all staring with open mouths to the beautiful woman in front of them, while the girls were all eyeing her with jealous expressions. '... A- Are you really his girlfriend?'

She blinked once at them, before a big evil grin spread over her face. 'Of course I am!' She replied while she pushed him against her body.

The teens looked startled at each other and Merlin took that as the time to get out. 'Fine, now you all have seen her.' He grabbed the dragon's hand and dragged her with him outside.

Soon they were in the car, far away from the school and Merlin finally felt he could relax. His eyes shifted again towards the dragon. 'Why did you came inside?'

She let out a deep unwomanly laugh. 'I felt your distress, so I came to help.' She glanced at her cloths. 'What luck that I decided to wear this.' She grinned. 'I loved playing your girlfriend, I could practice for my future lover.' He started disgusted at her, he just couldn't imagine her having a boyfriend... He probably wouldn't even allow his 'little sister' to have a boyfriend. Men of this time were just jerks.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to thank her or shout to her, so he just looked out of the window towards the passing houses. As he looked his mind went back to the small girl's words. Back then he was still young and now, so many years later he still looked young, even when his soul wasn't... In all those years so many things had changed, the lands, the houses and most importantly the people, for both better and worse. Not that he could change them, he just had to adept and live, live for his king. Which he hoped would soon return to his side.


	24. Movie

_**A/N: Hi guys and girls. Just something small that I came up with, so I hope everyone enjoys. **_

xxx

Finally he was finished with all his responsibilities and cleaning up the mess that Aithusa had made. So he had poured himself a glass of wine and pulled his favorite book out of the bookcase. He settled himself in one of the chairs, taking a sip of his wine as he opened the book to the right page.

Not that he would be able to read a word as the front door slammed open and loud voice filled the house. He let out a loud groan as Aithusa, together with three teenagers walked into the house. 'Merlin, I am home!... And I brought friends!'

The three teens, one girl and two guys, introduced themselves to Merlin as Bella, Edward and Jacob. The dragon just smiled at the warlock as he glared at her, she knew tonight was his night!

'We're going to watch a movie, you want to see it with us?'

He gave up, so he just nodded and they settled themselves all around the television as the white dragon placed the dvd 'E.T.' in the player. She glanced from her new friends to the warlock before rubbing the back of her head. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, Bella and Edward are vampires, while Jacob is a werewolf.' The others laughed at Merlin as the raven gapped for a moment at the kids.

'Uhh... okay...' Was his only reaction, not that he got time to react as the movie started.

Merlin really liked this movie, it was rather cute and sad. But as he glanced at the dragon she just had her head tilted in a way he knew that she didn't enjoy it.

As the movie ended the dragon just sat on the couch pouting as her new friends laughed at her. Merlin who didn't understood what was happening asked. 'Is there something wrong?'

Aithusa glanced at him before replying. 'This movie is so unrealistic... Why aliens? How can someone believe that aliens exist?'

He looked at her with an amused grin on his face. 'How... you know that we are currently sitting in a room with an immortal warlock, an dragon, two vampires and a werewolf.'

She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. '... I don't understand what you're trying to say...'

He gapped at her, was she really that ignorant, but as he opened his mouth to comment he decided not to and he just rolled his eyes. 'Then the next time rent a more believable movie.'

The dragon's eyes shined as she shouted. 'Yeah, something about magic and dragons!'


	25. Love will never die

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm just going to say this if it isn't clear from the story, but this chapter is placed in medieval times. I just wanted to try something else for this chapter and I might even do sequel if people like it, even so I am not that happy about the outcome, but I hope you guys still enjoy. Please tell me what you think. **_

xxx

Merlin ran, his hand tightly around the girl's as he dragged her with him. He could hear the people yell behind him and as he turned around he could see them waving their pitchforks at them, their eyes filled with lust for blood, as if they were monsters...

But they were monsters, at least in those people's eyes. Being persecuted because they have magic, because they were born.

'This way.' He hissed to her as they ran towards the forest, he knew that the villagers wouldn't dare follow them there.

'But that's where the monsters live.' She answered in a small voice as she looked with begging eyes at him.

The warlock looked at her. He would like to tell her that they were the wicked monsters everyone feared, but she was already so scared. 'It will be fine, I promise.'

'But...'

Merlin didn't answer and they ran into the woods. It were several miles before he stopped, causing the girl to bump into him. 'I think we will be save here.' With that said he turned to her, looking deep in her perfect eyes. '... Do you understand what has happened?'

Tears appeared in her eyes as she thought back at the events that had happened just hours ago. The villagers had dragged her out of her house, belittled and hurt her before she was sentenced to death... All because she was a witch... A woman that only wanted to help her village.

'I...'

He sighed as he looked at her, in one day she had lost everything, not that it was the first time it had happened to her. The raven gentle took her hand in his, pulling her down so both sat on the forest floor. 'You understand that you can never go back, right?'

She gave him a quick nod before desperate eyes looked at him. 'Th-they said that magic was evil, but you saved me, way?... Because I'm like you?'

'No... I saved you because you didn't deserve to die, you have a pure heart.'

She gapped a moment at him. 'What's your name?'

'Merlin.'

She tilted her head slightly to the side as she narrowed her eyes. 'H-have we met before?'

The warlock smiled at her. 'Not in this life.'

'In another one then?'

He blinked at her, she was the first one to ask him that question, the first one to realise what was going on. 'Still as smart as ever.' He whispered to her and her face lit up. 'Yes, we indeed have... a long time ago.'

The young woman leaned closer to him. 'Did we love each other?'

Merlin gapped at her. '... Yes.' He looked away from her. 'But we didn't had much time together back then.'

She took his chin in her hand. 'I may not know what has happened back then, but I know what I now feel. Even when we have just barely met.' She tilted his head upwards, starring deep in his blue eyes. But as she looked at him something in her eyes changed... as if she understood. She blinked for a moment before a soft smile was spread over her lips. 'This time let me save you from a broken heart.' It was a mere whisper before she kissed him. Merlin's eyes widened in shock, but eventually he gave in as old memories spread through his mind.

Tears ran over his cheeks as he looked at her. 'Freya... my Freya...'


	26. A sandy trip

_**A/N: Hello everyone, just a little chapter I made, nothing much, but just for fun. I hope you will all understand what is being mentioned in this story, if you don't know then you can read it at the end. I also began realising that Aithusa is getting her own personality in my stories... But besides that thanks for all of your previous reviews and enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin sneezed, for like the billionth time since they were here. Fine, it was a beautiful place with all the sand, but he hated it when Aithusa dragged him all over the world to go 'sightseeing'.

The dragon girl yelled in excitement and his head shot upwards to see if she was alright. She came running towards him, her eyes shining as she started to pull on his shirt. 'You have to see this!'

He sighed. 'Fine, I'm going with you!'

With that said they walked further soon walking in the shadow of old large stone triangles, which was really great since it was like a thousand degrees outside. He eyed the buildings, he had never seen things like this. He wondered what their use was, they couldn't be houses or palaces... right?

But the dragon didn't stop by the triangles and just walked further towards a large stone creature. She stopped in its front, starring intense at its head, before eyeing her 'brother'. 'Isn't it amazing?' He glanced once more at it before she followed. 'It's a dragon!'

A dragon, did she really see a dragon in it? 'Uhh... It looks more like a lion with a human head.'

She pouted at him. 'No, it doesn't!'

He sighed. 'Yes, it does.'

'No.'

Another sigh left his lips, he knew that she was way too stubborn to give in. 'Fine, think what you like.'

Aithusa looked pleased at him before turning back. 'I'm going to take a closer look.' With that said she turned back into her dragon self. He loved her dragon form, she was so pretty with her pure white scales and dark eyes... maybe it was because they were both the last of their kind. She jumped a few times around before jumping on its back.

Merlin looked in horror as he saw stones breaking of the creature's back. 'Get off before you fall!'

Again she pouted at him, at least he thought that she did that. 'Don't worry about me, I will be fine.' With another jump she sat on its head, starring down at its face. 'I still think that it's a dragon!' But as she said it she also lost her balance, tumbling forward as she tried to claw the stone, wanting to stop herself for falling.

She grabbed it's nose, shivering as she held onto it for her life. He just looked in shock, preparing his magic to catch her might she fall again.

'Jump down, I will catch you.' He shouted to her.

But she didn't get a change to comment as the stone started to break under her claws and she fell down. He quickly let his magic spread, catching her before she could fall to her death. She immediately turned back to her human form and ran towards him, sobbing in his chest.

The warlock quickly wrapped his arms around the shivering dragon. 'Shh... you will be alright.' He said while rubbing her back.

He glanced upwards, eyeing the half lion, half human. Aithusa had partly destroyed it, the nose was broken off. What was once its nose now lay in many pieces on its feet. The thought of repairing it spread through his mind, but he soon realised he wouldn't be able to do so, there were just too many pieces.

He glanced down to her. 'Let's just go back.' She just nodded and they walked off.

xxx

_**A/N: Just in cause people don't understand. They are in Egypt by the pyramids and the Sphinx.**_


	27. Easter

_**A/N: Small crossover between Merlin and Rise of the guardians. All because of Easter. So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it. :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I didn't own Merlin (still don't) and to my own sadness I also don't own Rise of the guardians...**_

xxx

'So...' He started as he stared at the dragon. 'What you're trying to tell me is that we're searching for... eggs?'

She nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah, colored eggs.' Aithusa answered him as she pushed a small woven basket in his arms. She held one in her own hands before sitting on the ground, her eyes shifting over the grass and through the bushes in search of those small colored objects.

The warlock blinked at her. 'And who was it again that places the eggs?'

'A rabbit.'

'Right...' He rubbed the back of his head as his eyes shifted over the field, that wasn't strange or something. They weren't the only ones that were searching for these Easter eggs, several children were spread over the field, yelling and screaming at each other when they found one.

He let out a deep sigh, he would play the dragon's little game. He searched for the eggs and after several seconds he saw a pink egg with blue dots lying in the shadow of a large tree. He slowly walked to it before placing it in his basket and scanned for more eggs. Three eggs later he felt a small gentle magical energy brush through the air.

His eyes shifted to the source and he stared at a large rabbit. The rabbit was probably a bit taller then he with a blue/grey fur and grass green eyes. A warm smile was spread over his snout as he looked at the children, clearly enjoying the sight of the kids having fun.

Merlin gapped at the bunny and it were several minutes before the rabbit turned around, but as he did this he also noticed the raven. Green eyes met blue as the rabbit's eyes widened in shock. The grey rabbit titled his head slightly to the side before narrowing his eyes. 'You can see me?'

Merlin nodded. 'Yeah.'

The bunny hoped closer to him, his whiskers twitching slightly as he eyed the warlock. 'So you believe in me?'

The warlock scratched his head as he gave the rabbit an apologizing smile. 'And who're you?'

'Wait!... So you can see me and you don't believe!'

'Believe in what?'

The bunny threw his paws in the air. 'The Easter bunny! Oh, come on mate, never heard of me?'

'... Oh, the rabbit.' Merlin said with a grin and the Easter bunny's eye started to twitch. 'Sorry, didn't realize it, first time... searching for eggs.'

The bunny frowned. 'You never searched for one of my eggs when you were little?'

Merlin laughed. 'Think that that was before your time.'

'What do you mean.'

As if he could explain it... not that it was much stranger then a giant rabbit hiding colored eggs. 'Oh, I forget to introduce myself, I'm Merlin.' He said while offering him his hand.

The rabbit grabbed it with his paw. 'Nice to meet you. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny.'

They smiled at each other and Merlin couldn't help but like the rabbit. 'And why are you hiding eggs?'

'To bring hope to the children.' Merlin looked confused at him. 'It's a long story, I just bring happiness to the children.' Bunny glanced upwards, staring at the sun. 'I would love to stay and talk with you, mate, but I still have a lot of work to do. Will see you later.' He said waving the warlock.

Not that he got the change to leave as they heard a loud yell before the rabbit went down. Aithusa clung at Bunny as she stared at him with a wide grin. 'You're the Easter bunny!'

Bunny looked startled up at her. 'Uhh... yeah that's right.'

She squealed as she held him tighter against herself. 'I love your work!'

Merlin on the other hand sighed. 'Aithusa let him go.' With that said he pulled her of the rabbit. 'I'm sorry Bunny, she is just really enthusiastic.'

'It's fine, mate.' He replied before standing up, brushing the dirt of his fur. He eyed the both of them again before asking. 'The two of you aren't normal, right?'

Merlin glanced at the dragon before she answered him with a joy filled voice. 'You're right.' She pointed at Merlin before herself. 'He's an almighty sorcerer and I'm a dragon, but that isn't much stranger then a talking rabbit, right?'

Bunny gapped at them before smiling. 'Indeed a strange bunch... Now I really need to go further with my rounds.' He again waved goodbye, eyeing Aithusia nervously as if to see if she would do something again before pounding on the ground with his foot. A hole opened itself bellow him and he disappeared into the ground.

Merlin stared a little stunned at the spot Bunny had disappeared before he heard the dragon next to him say. 'So let's search for more eggs!'


	28. Flight

_**A/N: A little chapter I made for all of you. Oh and I got a beta reader, so she will help me with future chapter. So a thank you for **__**Miss Persuasion. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

xxx

Merlin glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Aithusa was slightly shivering as she held her eyes tightly closed. He let out another sigh before leaning towards her, she had been shivering since they boarded the plane. 'Aithusa?' She didn't open her eyes, but only grabbed his hand. 'Calm down.'

Her grip on his hand tightened before she said in a low his. 'I can't believe that you dragged me onto this... this _thing_!'

'It's the fastest way to America.'

She pouted her lips. 'I could have flown us there.'

'You know this is way faster!' She didn't answer him as she knew he was right. 'These things really are safe, so don't worry.'

'If we crash then I will kill you!' She growled at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Yes, then you can kill me. Now just calm down and sit in your seat.'

Just at that moment a rather beautiful blond walked up to them with a warm smile on her face and said, 'Please fasten your seat belts.' Her eyes shifted to the shivering dragon and she looked at her with a pitiful expression. 'Please, have a good flight.'

The raven snickered. 'We will try.' She gave him another smile before walking to the next row. The warlock leaned over the dragon and started fastening her seat belt. He did the same to himself and just moments later they heard the loud roaring of the engine. Aithusa yelped in shock as she wrapped herself painfully around his arm.

This was going to be a long flight.


	29. Hansel and Gretel

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter. Must say it was a rather difficult one to write and I had a lot of help from my beta reader, so a thank you for her. So I hope you like it and please tell me what you thought of it. **_

xxx

Merlin stared at the fallen leaves as he walked through the forest, autumn was starting early this year and it had already colored most of the trees. It wasn't the first time he walked through this forest at this time of year, he just loved the feeling. There was always a hint of magic spread through the forest, even when the magic was partly tainted with darkness.

Just as he walked to edge of the woods he noticed a little bird eating some breadcrumbs. He frowned, what were breadcrumbs doing this deep in the forest... no better question: What are breadcrumbs doing in a forest?

He glanced around seeing that this was the end of the trail, his eyes shifted slightly to a little house not far from him and he thought that he heard soft cries coming from inside the cottage.

A slight frown spread over his face as he turned his head back to the forest. There was some dark energy in the deeper part of the woods, something that caused shivers to spread through his whole body, but at the same time it drew him towards the darkness.

He made his way into the deepest part of the forest as he followed the magic, but as he came closer he finally realized what was hidden between the trees. Somewhere in this forest lived a witch.

It was two hours later that he found the source of the magic. A little house made of candy. He gaped at it, who in the world would make a house of sweets? He carefully brushed over the walls. But just as he did this he heard a loud yell from inside and he stumbled backwards.

But the yell wasn't because of him, so he shifted back to the wall slowly walked around the house, staring through the windows as he did. The rooms inside weren't much different from the outside, the house was filled with furniture made of candy.

He walked around the back, he had that gut feeling that this wasn't the best place to be. At the last window he could hear voices coming from inside.

'Please, don't hurt my brother!' It was a small voice filled with fear.

A loud laugh was the answer to that plea. 'Don't talk, just do exactly what I say and go get water.' It was clearly a woman that belonged to that voice. 'And you boy, go sit next to the cooking pot.'

Sobs started as he heard soft footfalls make their way to the door. A young girl walked outside, her eyes red from crying and a bucket in her hands as she made her way to the well.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, he had to save these two children. He ran after her, making sure that he wasn't noticed by the woman as he lay his hand on the little girl's shoulder. She let out a soft yell as she spun around, staring at him with big deer coloured eyes. 'W-who are you?'

He placed his finger over his lips as he tried to tell her to be quiet. 'I'm here to help you. Tell me, what's your name?'

The little brunette gave him a quick nod. 'Gretel.' She said as another sob left her lips. 'The witch is planning to eat me and my brother.' She whispered to him.

His eyes grew wide, who in their right mind would ever eat children? 'It's going to be okay, I won't let her hurt you... But I need your help, I need you to be brave for me. You have to distract her as I free your brother. Can you do that for me?'

She gave him another nod and they quickly made their way back to the cottage. Gretel was carrying the water bucket as she walked into the house, Merlin followed shortly after.

Merlin eyed the room, the witch did not even notice him as he sneaked towards the boy. The chubby boy was chained and small tears ran over his cheeks. The warlock placed his hand on the boy's mouth, preventing him from calling out. 'Shh... everything is fine, I'm here to help.' It took the boy a moment to recover from his fear before giving the warlock a soft nod. The raven let his hand reach for the chain, eyes glowing gold as he burned through the metal. He turned back to the little boy, staring deep into his brown eyes. 'Go outside and I will go and get your sister.' The boy didn't need to hear that another time and ran outside.

The warlock crept towards the witch and the sister. Gretel was nervously trying to distract the old woman. 'I don't understand what you want me to do?'

The witch's eye twitched as she snarled. 'Put the dough into the oven to bake bread!'

Gretel didn't look the witch in the eyes. 'Can you show me?'

The ugly witch let out another growl as she leaned down to place the dough in the oven. The girl turned to look at her savior and Merlin quickly came closer to her, but the witch was quicker and came out of the stove.

The girl reacted in instinct and pushed the witch back into the stove, holding her down as the witch started to scream. Merlin pulled the girl away, no child should have to do such a thing, and he pushed the ugly woman further into the stove and closed the door. He heard the woman scream and quickly placed his hands over Gretel's ears as he buried her head in his chest.

The witch kept screaming as the fire ate her flesh. One last growl before everything went silent.

He quickly turned Gretel away from the furnace and walked outside. Her brother ran towards them and embraced his sister.

An hour later the two children were fast asleep, tired from all the events that had happened. He stared at the both of them, a gentle smile spread over his face. They had been really, truly brave, especially the little girl, not that he knew her otherwise. The children were without a doubt Gwen and Elyan

The warlock smiled and stood up from the log he was sitting on, he felt that he needed to do something else for them. He sank to the ground not far from the children, speaking words of the old religion and small colored stones rose from the ground.

He watched them for the rest of the night, enchanting them to give the children happy dreams. It was the boy who first woke up, letting out a loud yawn before he remembered the events from last night. Big deer brown eyes shot around, his eyes coming to rest on the warlock as small tears dropped from the boy's eyes. 'W-who are you?'

Merlin gave him a gentle smile. 'My name is Merlin and you?'

'Hansel...' The boy glanced at his sister. 'You saved us?'

Merlin grinned. 'Partly, your sister was the one that pushed the witch into the stove.' Hansel shivered slightly. 'Why were the two of you with her?'

The boy's head dropped. 'Our father... our stepmother forced him to leave us in the woods, because we didn't have enough food at home... We wandered through the forest until we found the witch's house and she captured us.'

'I see.'

Gretel woke up soon after and they all ate some breakfast before making their way back to Hansel and Gretel's home. At first the two children didn't want Merlin to bring them home as they feared that their stepmother would send them away again, but after some reassuring words from the raven they started their journey home. Just as they reached their home he stopped the two children. 'Before you go I want to give you two something. 'He handed them the little bag of gems. 'Now go see your father.'

The two children thanked him before running off, hugging the man that walked outside when he heard the shouts of his children. The man's eyes lit up with joy and tears formed in the corners as he embraced his children.

Merlin gave them one last look, smiling at the happy family reunion, before walking back into the forest.


	30. Just a little hit on the head

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I know a bit late, but a new chapter. This chapter will be slightly based on season 4 episode 6. And another thanks to my beta reader **__**Miss Persuasion. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

xxx

'Merlin!' He heard Aithusia's loud voice scream and he let out a soft sigh, what was it now? 'Oh, you wouldn't believe who I have found?'

The warlock rolled with his eyes. 'Yes, who is it?'

The white dragon jumped enthusiastically up and down as her eyes shined with joy. 'I found her! I found Gwen!'

Merlin's eyes shot open, gaping at the dragon as he took her words in... she had found Gwen... 'Where!?'

'In the little house near the woods.' Without another word he rushed out, not caring what more Aithusia had to say as he made his way towards the house.

He ran through the village as the sun began to set, it was getting rather late... Not that he cared about that, he just wanted to see his friend. Merlin's pace slowed a bit as another thought spread his mind. What if she didn't remember him, it wouldn't be the first time that someone didn't remember him.

Soon he noticed the house and he took a deep breath, he so hoped that she would remember him. He slowed down as he walked on the path towards the front door, throwing it open, he shouted. 'Gwen!'

But just as the door swung open he felt something hard hit his head and everything went black as he sank to the ground.

But as he lay unconscious on the ground he didn't notice how a shivering Gwen stood in front of him, with a frying pan in her hands and looking down at his limp body with big shocked eyes.

'Oh... Uhh, sorry Merlin.'


	31. Innocent souls

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Another chapter. It has been in my head for a while now and I just didn't feel that I could write it down the way I wanted. But eventually this came out of it. It will a rather dark chapter and I wrote the end to lighten it up a little. I hope that the chapter is not to confusing, so if you have any question than place ask me.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to every innocent soul that died in war, may your soul rest in peace. **_

xxx

He wanted to reach them, help them as he heard the children cry, but gentle arms held him back, forcing him to stay hidden. Tears streamed over his face as he was forced to watch soldiers taking the children away. The men pulling the little kids with them and their loud cries slowly silenced as they disappeared from his sight.

Merlin glared back as he watched the person holding him down, but he could see the same pain on her face as was on his. Aithusa was silently sobbing into his arm as they both knew the children's fate. Their cruel fate.

Loud gunshots filled the air and Merlin stiffened before jumping up and running in the opposite direction, dragging the dragon with him because he wanted at least one person he loved to be safe. He silently cursed the sky as tears ran over his cheeks. Merlin wasn't allowed to interfere in history and it wasn't the first time that he had cursed the higher beings for this.

He had to watch how the first world war started and ended, how so many souls were lost in that war... in that wicked war and now... it seemed to happen again, and again.

Now they hunted. Hunted human beings, hunted men, women and children. Only because they believed something different, because they weren't what they were 'supposed' to be, they were hunted because they were born, because they lived!

He ran, trying to ignore the many screams he heard. Silently whispering words to extinguish small fires, which he was already being scolded for. Again he cursed to the higher powers, the powers that refused to allow him to die, the powers that controlled his life, the powers that forced him to watch all this suffering.

He heard another plea of help, one that spread through his mind and he stopped, feeling that familiar presence brush against his mind. His eyes shot around, searching for the source of that fear. As soon as he found it he headed over towards the fear, towards him. The sight before him was of a small boy, shivering in fear as he was curled up. The boy's head snapped around and big eyes looked at him. 'Help.' It was nothing more than a soft whisper.

Merlin himself gasped as only one word was spread through his mind. 'Mordred.' He held down a sob seeing the child like this, it shouldn't be! He quickly crouched down, holding the tiny boy in his arms as he wanted to comfort him, comfort this precious child.

Aithusa soon reached him, eying the little boy with suspicion, but she didn't say anything as she saw her master's expression. 'We should go further.' She whispered.

He nodded at her, knowing that she was right and he wanted to stand up, but little Mordred clung to him in fear, his hand tightly wrapped around his neck. 'P-please, don't leave me.' He sobbed and those words almost broke his heart, he would never leave an innocent child behind. In the back of his mind he could feel 'them' oppose his decision, but he just tried to ignore the feeling.

'I will never leave you.' With another movement he held the boy in his arms as he signaled to the white dragon to continue on.

More gunshots were fired and every single one of them felt like a stab in his heart. He pulled Mordred's head closer to his chest, protecting him from seeing the many corpses lying around, he didn't want to taint this boy's innocence even further. They had to get out, away from this madness, away from all this pain and death.

xxx

Merlin eyed the little boy... even when he wasn't that little anymore. Mordred was reading Merlin's magic books and the warlock couldn't help, but feel slightly proud. It had been three years since he rescued the boy from the fires... and from death... Still the world wasn't at peace, every single day many lives were lost... every day children died... at least he could give one child the childhood every child deserved.

This boy, who he had once seen as an enemy, he had now grown to love. This same boy now had the childhood that he deserved, the childhood that he deserved for two of his lifetimes. Two times he had been hunted by men that wanted him dead, wanted to kill him because he was born, because of who he and his siblings were.

Now he could change this, change this soul's fate. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this, the first time with... Morgana... A silent tear ran over his cheek as he thought of the woman, she had been like a daughter to him the second time he met her... and now he was planning on adding a second child to his family, a soul that so clearly deserved it.

Maybe this time he could prevent the boy's soul from breaking.


	32. Closing this chapter

_**A/N: Already the 32 chapter, we're getting far. Never imagined that it would come this far, but I still hope that all of you're enjoying it. Oh and again a sad chapter, but the next one will be a lighter one, I promise. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

xxx

He could hear Aithusa scream, her dragon voice roaring into the night sky as she mourned for the loss she would soon have. Her eyes set on the night sky as her scales almost lit up in the light of the moon and its stars.

Merlin turned back, running his hands up and down the golden scales as a black, blurry eye stared at him, eyes half closed as his head lay heavily on the ground. He could feel how the heartbeat under his fingers weakened and knew it wouldn't be long, soon it would be time.

The raven opened his mouth, letting the old language of the dragons' roll over his lips. _'My old friend... Is there something I can do to lessen your pain?_' He silently spoke as his fingers rubbed the scales on the dragon's snout.

Kilgharrah blinked once. _'No... my time is this world is coming to an end. I will soon join my kin on the other side.'_ A deep breath left the golden dragon. _'I have lived for thousands of years, seen many powerful men and kingdoms rise and fall, but... but none as great as the one you have created... The coin has succeeded and I... I have served my purpose, I have no regrets.'_ The last was said as the sound of his voice grew softer and softer.

Merlin nodded slightly as he felt the muscles tense under his fingers and he knew that the dragon was in pain. _'__álíhtan þes sáwol ádl__.'_ They were soft words which lightened the pain and he felt the Great Dragon relax under his touch.

_'I told you that I didn't need anything._' Kilgharrah breathed as he closed his eyes. _'... Thank you.'_

_'You don't have to thank me, you have done so much for me in return.'_

Kilgharrah lifted his eyelids once more, his eyes clear for only a few more seconds before he shut them again, one last time. _'Goodbye.'_ It was almost a whisper as the Great dragon breathed out deeply, his last breath.

A tear ran over Merlin's cheek. _'Goodbye.'_ He answered in return, but he knew his old friend wouldn't hear it. The movement under his fingers had stopped, the dragon's large body laying heavily onto the ground, never to move again. Another tear rolled over his face as he leaned forward, his forehead touching the hard scales.

In the corner of his eyes he barely noticed how Aithusa came towards them, slowly brushing her snout against Kilgharrah's as she let out soft whimpers as if she called out for her mentor, even when both already knew there would never be an answer.

He didn't know how long he sat there, maybe just mere minutes, maybe even hours, but he felt how the dragon's body turned cold, the coldness of death. He let his fingers brush once more over the golden scales, trying to remember the touch before he stepped back._ 'We have to go.' _He whispered to Aithusa as he led her with him.

They couldn't bury him, the Great dragon was too big, and he probably wouldn't want to be locked up in the earth again, not even in death. He looked back once, at the mighty body, knowing that it would be the last time he saw those golden scales, those mighty eyes and he would never hear those riddling words again.

But it was fine, the Great Dragon needed his rest, his eternal rest. Magical words left his lips, shielding the clearing off, this place would forever belong to Kilgharrah.

They left, but as they did it also felt as if it ended a chapter, a chapter in history. There was little magic left in the world, and with Kilgharrah's death it decreased even further, with his death the chapter of earth's magic would be closed. Leaving behind great powers that in the future would be forgotten, creatures that would only exist in fairytales, mighty heroes who would turn into legends, simple bedtime stories.

But it was fine, everything both good and bad should once come to an end. And magic was so clearly both good and bad.


	33. Magical beans

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so a rather fast chapter this time and a light one as I had promised before. I hope that everyone knows which story is in here, even when I think you all probably will. If people have suggestions for stories then place tell and maybe I will do them. So please enjoy and tell me what you think about it. **_

xxx

Merlin stared at the black bag in his hands, it was filled with his remaining gold and with the result of his magical experiment. A slight grin spread over his face, it was only the beginning of his bigger plan, he wanted to stop the world's hunger.

He ate his remaining bread before he stood up, brushing the crumbs off his trousers as he made his way to the market. He was planning to buy a horse, normally he would just use Aithusa's back, but he had absolutely no idea where she was. He shrugged, he knew she would turn up sooner or later.

He slowly made his way around the market, eying the merchandise, most of the horses looked like they were starving or were too expensive. A slight sigh left his lips as he eventually sat down, thinking about his options, he could of course buy a horse and hope that his magic would create a remarkable recovery.

It was then that a nervous looking boy walked into his view, leading a horse forward with him.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he saw how skinny the boy was, it was clear that he was in need of money and most certainly food. The warlock quickly jumped up and made his way to the boy. 'Hi.'

The startled boy looked up at him, but his face soon relaxed slightly as he saw the smile on Merlin's face. 'Uhh... hello.'

'What's your name?' Merlin asked with a smile.

The boy bit his lip before he answered. 'Jack.'

'And what're you doing here?'

The boy looked up at the horse, patting her slightly over her snout. 'I have to sell her, we don't have enough money at home... but I'm afraid that the buyer will mistreat her.'

The smile on Merlin's face widened slightly as he brushed his hand over the animal's snout. 'She's beautiful.' And he meant it, she looked strong and happy, even though she was just like the boy, skinny. 'How much?'

'W-what?'

'What do you want to have for her? I promise you that I will look after her as good as I possibly can.'

'T-twenty gold coins.' The boy mumbled.

The raven smiled at him. 'That sounds fair.' He reached for his money bag, knowing that there were still twenty two gold coins in it, he could give him a little extra. He pulled the little black pouch out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. 'This must be enough, keep the bag.'

'Thank you.' The boy answered with a wide smile as he accepted the bag and looked in it with a wide grin before he handed Merlin the reins. The warlock could see the hesitation in the boy's eyes, but it was alright.

They soon went their separate ways and Merlin rode out of the city, slowly patting his new horse on the back. It was when he was a few miles out of town that realization came over him and his eyes widened in shock. He turned around in the saddle, but knew he wouldn't find the young boy. The experiment was still in the bag,after working on it for so long he had lost it. A slight sigh left his lips, he could always make more now that he knew how to do it.

And the boy could use it far more than he. A slight laugh left his lips as he thought of the beans, his magical beans that would grow larger than normal ones.

What damage could they possibly do?


	34. triggering memories

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so here's a little chapter for all of you. Just a silly one that I came up with late at night... So please enjoy en tell me what you thought of it.**_

xxx

Merlin and Aithusa were both staring at the man in front of them and in return two big green eyes looked back at them. Merlin could feel the presence of the man, his soul's identity and a small smile crossed his lips, he would never forget that presence as it belonged to one of his closest friends...

At least he had been one of his closest friends, this man was just looking at him as if he had seen a ghost. His memories were still locked deep inside his heart.

The raven sighed deeply as he took a step backwards, staring at the small tanned body and the mob of blond hair above those emerald green eyes. If he hadn't sensed that soul then he would never have believed this man was one of the knights.

'So...' The man started, his eyes slightly narrowed. 'You're saying that my real name is Gwaine and I'm a knight of Camelot?... How much alcohol have you had, mate?!'

Merlin threw his arms in the air, this was definitely not going to work and frustration started to spread through his mind. 'Yes, that's what we're trying to tell you!' He hissed through his teeth.

'You're mad.'

And with that Merlin sank to the ground, wanting to hit his head against one of the tree trunks. It was then that the dragon stepped forward, eying her dragonlord with worry before her eyesight shifted to Gwaine... or rather Justin, what the man called himself. 'Maybe we should try to trigger his memories with an object.' She told Merlin.

Justin's face paled as his voice turned one tone higher. 'Are you going to hit me?'

'Of course not, you idiot.' The last word she mostly mumbled.

'We already tried the mead and what else says Gwaine more than alcohol?' Merlin answered her in return, he had clearly given up.

It was then Aithusa tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes showing that she was deep in thought, that she had traveled to old memories. 'We haven't tried his second addiction.'

'You mean women?'

'Okay, fine, his third!' She almost growled before she bent down to their bags and handed Justin/Gwaine a bright red object. 'Apples.'

'Wha-.' The knight started before his eyes grew wide at the sight of the fruit and he immediately started to devour the apple. It took him mere seconds before the red fruit was gone and his green eyes shifted back to Merlin and Aithusa. A wide smile spread over his face. 'Uhh... hi, guys.'


	35. A broken king

_**A/N: Has been a long time, but here I'm again. Just a small thing I made as I wanted to do something with Uther in it. I don't especially think that Uther was a purely evil man, his mind was manipulated by fear and pain and he just tried to protect his people from the same pain. He has done terrible things, but he never meant it badly. This chapter isn't that great, but I just wanted to write it rather badly. This chapter is set before all of Merlin even happened. Next chapter will be up in the next few days. Please leave an review. **_

xxx

Uther woke up from a dark dream, a nightmare... one he had had for the past six years. He would see her die in front of his eyes, over and over again. He could still feel how her hands turned ice cold, how her beautiful blue eyes lost their brightness, how her body went completely limp.

In instinct he reached out to touch the other side of the bed, feeling the cold and empty space next to himself and tears jumped to his eyes. Every morning he begged for it all to just be a dream, but every morning his heart was broken again.

He sat up slowly and watched the sun rise from out of his window. It wasn't long before his current manservant came nervously into his room. He hadn't been able to keep a manservant for more than a couple of months, not after... he quickly shook the thought of his dying wife out of his head.

The manservant - he had already forgotten the young man's name - dressed him and brought him breakfast, all in complete silence before the young man left.

A deep sigh left the king's lips as he thought of the day ahead, everyday without her was another day he lived with a broken heart.

Luckily there was one bright light in his life, he thought with a smile as a soft knock was heard from the door and his six year old son walked inside. Arthur wore a wide smile as he quickly made his way to Uther. 'Good morning father.'

'Good morning Arthur.' He said with love as he placed the little boy on his lap.

The little prince looked at him with bright begging eyes. 'Can I watch the knights train today, please father!'

Uther chuckled softly. 'After your lessons.' Arthur's smile fell and a soft groan left the little boy's lips.

They chatted some more before Uther had to leave for the council meeting and Arthur went to his lessons, which he did with little enthusiasm. Uther just smiled as he watched his little boy run through the hallways, still he couldn't ignore the feeling someone had pierced his heart with a knife. Why did Arthur have to look so much like her, his eyes and his kind smile.

And it also hurt to know he had to harden the prince's heart, he couldn't let Arthur be weak... he couldn't be both a kind and strong king. He would teach Arthur to rule with an iron fist, and all of this was to protect his only chil-... no, his only son.

His thought shifted for a moment to the little raven haired girl, no one could know about her. No one could know about his unfaithfulness to his wife.

The council went well, they had captured three more sorcerers and those filthy monsters would burn the next morning. A wicked grin spread over his lips, three more monsters that wouldn't be able to harm Camelot again, to destroy his family... He had to kill those monsters, he had to do it for Arthur.

What would Ygraine think of his actions? It was something he asked of himself many times, he knew she never liked violence or death, but... she would understand his actions, right? He did it for Camelot, so no one had to know the same loss he had felt. She would be proud of him, right?...

Next was a quick lunch before he would head to the knights and their training.

It was when he took a break from training that his eyes fell on a young boy, he couldn't be older than 16. The boy definitely had the potential to become a great knight, what was his name... Leon? Yes, that was the boy's name. He would definitely be a great addition to his knights, the boy's movements were fluid and fast, plus he was of noble blood.

Then his smile fell, those movements reminded him of another's movements... He missed him, his old friend and... it probably was his biggest mistake.

But the man had done it to himself, he could have followed Gaius' example and have sworn off that filthy magic, but he had been too stubborn to do so. It wasn't his fault, the man had condemned himself.

_Balinor_... he was barely able to say that name. They may have been friends in the past, but that didn't change the fact that he felt betrayed. He couldn't have done anything other than sentence the man to death, it wasn't his fault... it wasn't _his fault_.

Uther barely noticed the single tear that ran over his cheek. He knew that Balinor was still alive, that he had escaped the knights' swords, though he would never admit it, he longed for the man's friendship, but it could never be that way again. Still he wondered how Balinor's life was now, was he still on the run or did he manage to settle down somewhere?

No, he shouldn't think about that man, he shouldn't think about that_ traitor_... that traitor... A deep sigh left his lips again, maybe someday he would find someone he could truly trust.

It was late that night that the king went to bed, knowing he would only be plagued by bad dreams and an empty space next to him.

But there is one time in the day that he could forget the pain. In that short moment between being awake and asleep, that he could feel his Ygraine in his arms, her soft blond hair brushing against his chin before he passionately kissed her, his only love, his one true love.

And so he always fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
